Remember Never to Say Over
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: A future fic... Set to after Season 5 episode Fade...Clark and Lana meet up after 7 long years, Lana's engaged to be married. Clark is, well Clark, reporter for the Daily Planet and of course Superman. What does fate have in mind for them? Give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

She had said the words that stung him most, "Over." He knew it was, but hearing her say it made him face the truth, they truly were over. A single tear slid down his cheek as he watched her drive away and whispered, "I love you Lana.'

Lana didn't know why she did it, but something made her turn and look at the old barn one last time before she drove away. She felt her heart weighing heavy in her chest as she knew it was the only way to get over him. " I love you Clark," she whispered as she drove away, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Lex was typing on his computer as he heard footsteps enter his study. He looked up as Lana walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk with a weak smile on her face.

"Is everything ok Lana?" He asked.

"As ok as they could be for the time being," she replied looking into his eyes as she continued, "I just went and seen Clark."

He was hoping Clark's name wasn't going to be brought up, and he hoped where she was going with this wasn't going to leave him upset, "And how did that go?"

"I told him about us. You and me, that is. He took it pretty well, but the hurt in his eyes was… it was hard hurting him." Lana said lowly.

"Lana, he needed to know. He was going to find out one way or another and having you tell him probably would hurt a lot less than if someone like Chloe told him," Lex said as he looked her dead straight in the eyes, Lana was finally his, this was going way better than he could have dreamed. He pulled her into him and gave her a passionate kiss hoping to free her mind of any doubts. Now that he had her, he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

As Lex kissed Lana, an image of Clark kissing her flashed in her mind. Lana kissed him more passionately while she smiled inside.

Clark sat on the couch in the loft, memories flooding his mind. He knew he had to stay away from Lana. It was the only way his heart would heal. Chloe was right, maybe he did need to move on.

As he sat there, he heard a ringing that caused him to cover his ears. He knew what he had to do. Now that he didn't have Lana or his dad, this was the best thing to do.

Martha came home later that night to find Clark wasn't home, but a note in his writing was on the counter. '_Something isn't right'_, she thought. Her hand began to shake as she unfolded the note and let out a cry as she read it:

_**Mom,**_

_**I love you, you and dad have made me the man I am today and I couldn't thank you more. There are no words to express how much you, my mother, mean to me. You were always there to help me, and protect me as much as possible. I hate to do this to you and I know it will hurt, but it is my time to learn about myself. Jor-El has called me to return to my Fortress of Solitude to continue my training. This is something I have to do to keep me sane. I will return one day, until then… Goodbye.**_

_**Love, Clark**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

7 years later…

_"Lana I want you to see who I really him." He explained as he made a diamond ring right before her eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. He bent down on one knee. She was so cold, this was way too much for her, but for some reason she didn't care, all she knew was that she loved him._

_"Lana will you marry me?" He smiled up at her. She had to think about it._

_As she walked up to him, she knew he was nervous, she hadn't given him an answer earlier, but now she was going to make her decision._

_"I wasn't expecting to see you until the party," He said nervously, he was so cute like that._

_"I know, but there would be a lot of people around I needed to talk to you." She said looking at him._

_"Lana, do I look different to you now?" He asked._

_"You look like the same handsome guy I've always known," she replied with a smile._

_"Handsome as in I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, or handsome as in I'm letting you down easy?" He said looking into her eyes as if searching for an answer._

_"Handsome as in… yes Clark, I'll marry you." She answered with a huge grin. Clark picked her up and swung her in circles. She never felt more loved or happier in her entire life, she knew she'd be with him forever._

Lana awoke to the ringing of her phone as she reached over and groggily answered it. "Helllooo," She yawned.

"Hey, hope I didn't call you too early," Chloe said on the other line.

Lana looked over at her clock reading 10:17 am. "No, I can't believe I was still asleep."

"It must have been the jet lag from flying in from Paris. Anyways, I was calling you because I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the mall. It would be a great time for us to catch up and get some girl time in,"Chloe asked.

"Sure, sounds great. When did you want to go," She replied.

Chloe thought for a moment, "Ummm, how bout 12:30. It'll give you a little time to get up. Bye!"

"Bye," Lana said as she hung up the phone and laid her head back down on the pillow. She was having a hard time shaking the dream she just had out of her head. Something about it seemed so real, but she knew better. It was just a dream, Clark Kent hadn't been in her life in years and he certainly wouldn't have opened up to her the way he had. She felt anger boil up inside of her as she thought about it.

After about 10 minutes, Lana finally willed herself out of bed and into the shower.

Clark sat staring blankly at the computer. Perry told him to have his aticle in by 3, and he just didn't know how to start it. Maybe it was the fact it was about Lex Luthor's recent charity event, anything relating to Lex Clark didn't want to do, but on this he didn't a choice on the matter.

Clark had been working at the Planet for the past 3 years thanks to Chloe and Lois. It didn't hurt that he had already known Perry too. Clark had returned from Jor-El's training after only 2 years and he decided to go back to college and major in journalism. After he got his degree, Chloe was able to get him a job at the Planet. He started out writing stories about upcoming birthday parties, engagements, and so on until he wrote his first article on Superman. Of course it wasn't hard getting an interview, seeing as he was Superman. Perry was so excited, he moved Clark up to the "Big Room," where all the top reporters were.

"Smallville, what are you doing. You're not going to get anything done just sitting there," Lois remarked, interrupting Clark's thoughts.

"Hmm, oh yeah. I just can't seem to bring myself to write this one," He sighed looking up at Lois hopelessly.

"Well why don't you take a break and go for a walk. It might help you think better. I'll cover for you," She told him.

"Um, geez thanks Lois. Now what's the real reason you want me out of here," Clark quipped with a smile.

Lois punched him in his arm, "None of your business, now just go."

It was fine with him, he needed some air.

Lana was leaving her apartment when she decided to grab a coffee from the little coffee shop on the corner.

For some reason it seemed as if everyone had the same idea as Lana as she waited in line in the coffee shop. By the time she recieved her coffee, it was 12: 20 and she was still 15 minutes away from where she was going to meet Chloe.

After grabbing her coffee, Lana headed for the door and walked out not paying attention to where she was going. She was reaching around in her purse for her phone to call Chloe when she ran right into someone right outside of the shop. Lana's coffee spilled down the front of the person before she had any time to react.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wa..." Lana started to apologize, glancing up at the person she had ran into. When she looked up she didn't know what to say, her words faltered. She couldn't believe it. "Clark?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Clark stood there staring at her with a loss for words. It was Lana Lang, the woman of his dreams. The last time he saw her, it wasn't his fondest memory. He had just returned from his training and he and his mother were attending a Congress thing when Lana and Lex had shown up. They hadn't even said anything to each other, all they did was stare. Clark had seen all that he wanted when Lex started kissing her. The next he heard from Chloe was that Lana decided to continue her schooling in Paris for art and design. It seemed she was finally letting go of her past.

After what seemed forever, Clark was finally able mutter a single word, "Hi."

"Um, hi," Lana said still in shock as she watched Clark look nervously at her. He still looked the same, with those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes that made her melt every time she looked into them. They were also the same eyes that told her when he was lying to her every time she asked to be let in. Once again she felt anger boiling up. Quickly diverting her eyes, she noticed what he was wearing. His fashion seemed to be the only thing that changed. Instead of his usual plaid, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a very nice blue dress up shirt with the top button undone. It was then she remembered the spilled coffee, "Look Clark, I'm sorry about spilling my coffee on you. It's just that I'm running late and I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope it didn't burn." The dampened spot caused Clark's shirt cling to his chest. His perfectly sculpted chest, Lana had to look away.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't even feel it," Clark smiled. It was the truth, but she would probably think he was just being tough.

When Lana saw him smile, she knew it was time for her to go, "Well I'm glad. Hey look Clark, it was nice seeing you again. Not exactly the way I would have liked it to happen, but it was nice. Anyways, I really need to get going, I'm supposed to be somewhere, like now."

"Yeah it was nice seeing you too," Clark said as Lana started to walk away. Watching her, he realized he wasn't going to leave it at that and called after her, "Hey Lana, wait up."

Lana turned around to face Clark once again as he jogged to catch up to where she now stood.

"Lana, look, I know it's been awhile, but I was wondering if we could keep in contact with each other to catch up…maybe…sometime…if you'd like." He said in his shy farm boy way.

_'Still the same old Clark,_' Lana thought, "Sure, that sounds great. Here's my number, I'd truly love to stay, but I'm really in a hurry." She knew she sounded a little rushed and rude, but it was the truth. She was already late and she hadn't been able to call Chloe yet. She also didn't know if she wanted to talk to Clark much longer, the last time she had actually talked to him was 7 years ago in his loft when she told him about her and Lex.

"Ok, bye then," Clark nodded understandingly as Lana waved good-bye and hastily walked away. He let out a deep sigh looking at the number scribbled on a piece of paper in his hand. That had been a bit awkward and uncomfortable, he didn't know if he could go through that again.

"Like I was saying, this wedding is only a few months away and I can't seem to be able to figure out what I am going to get you." Chloe complained while eating lunch in the food court with Lana. "Lana, hey are you listening"

Lana was staring at her plate of food when Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her, "What? Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll look fine."

"You obviously weren't listening to what I just said. What's on your mind?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, um, it's nothing really…just nothing," Lana shook her head, wearing a sad smile.

Chloe eyed her suspiciously, she knew Lana far too well. "Well it has to be something, now tell me what's on your mind."

Lana took a deep breath. She didn't know whether or not she should talk about it with Chloe. Of course Chloe was her best friend, but she was hesitant to tell her about her run in with Clark. "Ok, first of all I had a strange dream."

Chloe simply nodded, "And then?"

"It was about Clark. Me and Clark actually. I can't remember the specifics of the dream. All I remember was that he had finally let me in. He also proposed to me and I accepted, we were somewhere really cold. It seemed so real," Lana sighed, "and then I ran into him when I was leaving to meet you. I don't know, I just thought it was kind of weird, having that dream and then seeing him after all these years. The funny part was that I laughed at the dream after I woke up. It may have seemed real, but I know better than that. Clark Kent would have never let me in like that."

Chloe sat there listening to her friend. While Lana was talking, all Chloe wanted to do was yell at her and tell her that Clark had once told her his big secret and proposed to her, but no one would remember it because he turned back time to save her life. But Chloe knew she couldn't, it took all her strength not to tell Lana it was Clark who saved her life so many times when she thought it had been other people. It still bothered her to see Lana and Lex together, but if Lana was happy, she had to be happy for her friend as well.

"Anyways, he asked if we could keep in contact so I gave him my number, I wish I hadn't though," Lana finished.

"Why?' Chloe asked.

"Come on, Chloe. You know why. The last time we spoke to each other, it was me telling him about being with Lex and walking away. Not the happiest moment for either of us."

"Point taken."

Clark walked back to the Daily Planet replaying his meeting with Lana in his head. She still took his breath away, even after all these years. As he opened the door to the office he shared with Lois, he didn't notice the noise coming from inside. When he opened it, he found something he wasn't expecting. Lois was on Clark's desk making out with a frequent delivery guy.

"Smallville!! What the hell, ever hear of knocking!" Lois exclaimed as she pulled away from the guy and threw her paperweight at Clark as he shut the door again.

That was something he hadn't wanted to see. At least now he knew why she wanted him to go for a walk. He laughed to himself, strolling away from the office. He'd have to tell Perry he wouldn't have the article done until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Lana walked into her apartment and threw all of her bags onto the floor and sat on the couch. She was having a mentally exhausting day to say the least. As she sat there, she realized there were messages on her answering machine. She walked over, pressed the button and walked to her kitchen to grab a glass of water while she listened to the messages.

"Hey Lana, it's me. I'm still in Washington D.C sorting through some stuff that has come up. I won't be back for another week. Bye" Lana sighed sadly hearing Lex's voice. He was always gone somewhere, and she was a little upset with him. She had just returned from Paris yesterday and he had promised to meet her at the airport. When she arrived, she found only his chauffer waiting. No Lex. They hadn't seen each other in 4 months, with her being in Paris and him here. Of course that was how their relationship had been for the last couple of years. Nothing but long distance. They had a pretty rocky relationship. The last time they saw each other was when he proposed to her. Of course he had proposed several other times, but she had turned him down. She kept telling him she wanted to wait until after her schooling in Paris. And then after she was done with school and started her first job in Paris, she told him she wanted to settle into her job first to get comfortable. She didn't want to have deal with wedding plans while starting her career. Lex was impatient, every time she told him her reason as to why she didn't accept his proposal, he told her they were just excuses to put off marriage. He was right, they were just excuses, but she didn't know why she was putting it off. It just hadn't felt right, it still didn't feel right.

Lana stood drinking her water, listening to the rest of her messages. When they were all done, she sat back down to the couch. She was replaying the events of the day in her head, especially the run in with Clark. She couldn't believe how much it was bothering her. She couldn't still have feeling for him could she? No, there was no way. Maybe it was just the way they had run into each other. She felt her heart beating faster as she thought of the man she had once loved with every grain of her being. Lana closed her eyes, thinking about Clark. Sitting there, her mind drifted to the memory of the day she found out Clark had left…

Lana walked up the familiar steps to the loft. It had only been a week since she last was here and she told herself it would be awhile before coming again, but something was pulling her there to talk to him. When she reached the top she found it unoccupied. She turned to leave when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She walked over to Clark's desk and picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of herself that she had given him a long time ago. She put her hand on her chest as she looked at it with a broken heart, the glass was shattered as if it had been thrown in anger. Was he that upset with her? She knew she had to find him to talk to him. She set the picture back down and turned around to leave. When she turned around, she saw Martha Kent walking up the stairs with red eyes, sobbing quietly.

"Mrs. Kent, are you alright?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I…" Martha started to say as she looked at Lana and then broke down, "No I'm not. I don't think my heart could take anymore pain."

Lana walked over to Martha and put her arms around her to offer some comfort, "What happened?"

"He's gone Lana, He's actually gone," Martha cried harshly through a down pour of tears.

"It's alright, he may be invisible to the eye, but he's not gone in our hearts ." Lana said, assuming Martha was crying over Johnathan.

"Lana, I ju…I just can't believe Clark left!" Martha exclaimed letting out another sob, "First Johnathan, and now Clark. I just can't handle it."

Lana looked at her with shock evident in her eyes. Clark. Gone. Where did he go? "Um Mrs. Kent, when did Clark leave?"

"He left last week and said he didn't know when he'd return. I may never see him again. My heart just can't take it," Martha choked quietly through calmer tears.

Lana felt her heart crumble. He was gone. If only she hadn't been with Lex then maybe Clark would have stayed. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have told Clark yet. The week before, she had the intentions of not seeing Clark for a long time, but the thought of never seeing him again tore her up inside. "Mrs. Kent you are the strongest woman I know. Clark will come back," Lana whispered, trying to hold back her own tears. Not having Clark Kent in her life at all was something she never wanted…

Memories of that time in her life flooded Lana's mind as she sat there with her eyes closed. Of course it was after finding out about Clark leaving, Lana had decided to tell Lex that they were rushing into a serious relationship too soon for her. She cared about him, but she just was not as ready as she thought she was. Lex agreed they would try and stay friends, although he tried many times to change her mind. 2 years later, Lex had asked her to attend a political thing with him before she moved away to Paris. She remembered going to say hi to Martha when she noticed a tall, familiar looking man standing next to her…

Lana stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at Clark, not knowing whether or not to believe it. When she went to go talk to him, Lex came out of nowhere and kissed her. After a few seconds, she was able to push him away and gave him a menacing look.

"What in the hell was that for?!" Lana asked sternly.

"Lana, I feel like it's time we move ahead with our relationship. I know I agreed to take a step back and be friends, but that was a long time ago," Lex said as he stared intensely at her. Lana looked over his shoulder to where Clark had been standing moments earlier, only to find he had left. She looked at Lex and without a word, she turned around and walked away. The next morning she left for Paris without a single goodbye…

Lex hadn't given up though. He constantly called her and sent her flowers.

After living in Paris for 3 years, Lana found out her Aunt Nell had died in a car accident. When she came back to Metropolis for the funeral, Lex was there to comfort her. Of course Chloe had been too, but sometimes a girl needs a guy to help her through things. Finally Lana forced any doubts about Lex out of her mind and decided to be with him. They had now been together for almost 2 years.

Clark walked into his apartment and flopped onto his couch. He must have had the most exhausting day he had in awhile. It seemed everywhere he went Superman was needed, Perry chewed him out when he said he wouldn't have the article ready, he caught Lois making out with the delivery kid, and he ran into Lana Lang. Lana Lang, the single most beautiful woman on Earth. Clark couldn't believe how much it was affecting him to see her again. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. Everywhere he went today he saw Lana. He was finally at a stage in his life where everything seemed to fit in perfect, and then Lana came back into his life. Clark knew she didn't do it on purpose, but he couldn't ignore the fact that she was back from Paris. He would undoubtedly run into her again sometime and hear more about her, especially seeing that Chloe and her were still very close.

Slowly beginning to drift off to sleep on the couch, Clark heard his cell phone ringing so he reached over to answer, "Hello you've reached Clark's answering machine I'm unable to get to the phone right now so if…"

"Nice try Clark, but I know better. Anyways, I hear you got an eyeful today at the office," Chloe laughed into the phone.

"My day was great by the way, thanks for asking," Clark said sarcastically.

"No problem, any time," Chloe said before hesitantly moving onto the real reason she had called, "So um, I also happened to hear that you ran into an old friend today."

"Oh did you now? And how did you hear about that?" Clark inquired.

"I happened to meet up with this certain friend afterwards," Chloe remarked uneasily. She hadn't really had a conversation with Clark about Lana in a number of years and she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Ahhh, I see," Clark should have known, "and what did Lana say?"

Chloe thought. "Oh nothing really. Just that she spilled coffee on you and that she gave you her number." 

"Yeah, not that I'll probably call her," Clark said softly.

"And why not?" Chloe asked

"Because Chloe, she seemed rushed when she gave me the number and probably regretted it afterwards. She seemed a little distracted and when she realized she gave me her number she probably kicked herself because why would she give her fiancee's enemy her number," Clark explained. He had thought about it all day and now that he said it out loud, it seemed true. Lana hadn't bothered getting Clark's number, so she probably didn't have any real intentions of getting together again.

"Clark, don't be so negative. She wasn't giving her fiancee's enemy her number. She was giving it to an old friend," Chloe said wishing she could give Clark a slap that he could actually feel for sounding the way he was.

"Yeah…an old friend…" Clark's voice sounded full of regret at those words, " I mean it Chloe, she probably doesn't want me to call. She's happy with Lex and I don't want to intrude in their lives now after all these years. They've been together for 7 years, who knows how much she has changed being with him."

"First of all, I know. And she actually hasn't changed as much as you'd think. Second of all, her and Lex have only been together for about 2 years, in which they've only seen each other maybe a total 7 times when they'd visit each other. How could that make someone truly happy?"

"Chloe, did you say only 2 years?" Clark questioned, a bit confused, "what about before I left? They were together then."

"Clark, I never mentioned it because I saw the hurt in your eyes every time her name was brought up, but Lana broke up with Lex a week after you left for training with Jor-El. Lex tried to get her back a lot, but she didn't want to. Now I want you to call her as soon as you get off of the phone with me," Chloe said in a rather bossy voice. She was starting to get annoyed with the way her two best friends were acting.

"I will, it's just that I need a little time. I me…" Clark started before Chloe cut him off.

"I know, I know, it's Lana Lang we're talking about. Just promise you'll call her sometime soon."

"I promise. Bye Chloe," Clark said as he flipped his phone shut. Chloe's words were still floating in his mind …_Lana broke up with Lex a week after you left_…Did that mean anything? Clark made up his mind. He was going to call Lana tomorrow and ask her to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Lana was sitting comfortably on her couch reading a book when she heard the phone ring. She picked up her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. Lana didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyways, "Hello."

Clark didn't know what to say, he was hoping he'd only get her voicemail in case she turned him down.

"Hello?" Lana asked again.

Clark snapped back to reality and realized why he had called, "Oh, hey Lana. It's Clark."

When Lana heard him speak, she found herself happy he was calling although she didn't know why, "Hi Clark. I'm glad you called. I wasn't for sure you'd call."

Clark relaxed at hearing her say she was happy he called and smiled as he said, "Of course I would. I was actually wondering though, if maybe you'd like to join me for lunch. You know, just to catch up and everything…that is of course unless you have different plans."

Lana thought for a moment, "Sure I'd love to."

"Great, um how about we meet at the coffee shop we were at yesterday. Let's say around 1:00?" Clark asked feeling his heart fill with joy.

"That sounds great. I'll try not spill coffee this time," Lana said with a laugh.

"Great, see you then!" Clark exclaimed, sounding a little more excited than he had intended, that was easier than he had thought it would be.

"Bye," Lana said before hanging up. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. _'Being friends with Clark again wouldn't be such a bad thing'_ Lana thought to herself. She stood up to walk to her bedroom to get dressed, when she heard a knock at the door. Lana walked over and opened the door to find a delivery guy with a couple of boxes.

"You Miss Lang?" The man asked, chewing annoyingly on his gum.

"Yes I am. Are these the rest of my boxes from Paris?" Lana pondered. She hadn't expected them to arrive so soon.

"Yup. Sign here," he said handing her a clipboard before he brought in the boxes. Lana signed her name as she watched the man set the boxes in her living room. She knew they held things of hers from years ago, but she didn't know exactly what. She had left them in Paris to be shipped over because she didn't think they were too important. As Lana looked at the boxes, she noticed one with a big heart drawn on the side that read 'Lana's No Touching!'. The box looked old and tattered, and for the life of her, Lana could not remember what was in it.

The man walked back up to Lana, "That oughta do it ma'am!"

"What.. Oh ya," Lana said forgetting about the box, "thanks!"

Clark walked into the little coffee shop and looked around. He spotted Lana sitting at a table near the back. As he headed towards the table, he noticed Lana talking on her phone. Whoever she was talking to seemed to be making her happy. He stopped and watched her giggle as she talked. Clark remembered how she would crinkle her cute little nose every time she would laugh or giggle. He missed it…he missed her. The smell of her long raven colored hair, the way her beautiful hazel eyes would stare into his, the way she made him feel so special, even at times when he was down. Clark knew he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of becoming Lana's friend again, but when he saw her smile and her eyes light up, it melted his heart. A smile spread across his face as he recalled how close they had once been.

Lana hung up the phone and looked over at Clark standing across the room. She thought it was odd that he was just standing there. He had a look on his face, almost as if he was daydreaming. Lana decided to wave at him, maybe he was trying to find where she was sitting.

Clark saw Lana wave at him, realizing he was still standing in one spot. He grinned broadly and gave Lana a nod as if to say 'there you are' before strolling over to the table. Clark took a seat opposite Lana and she opened up her menu.

"God, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Lana said scanning the small menu, "but I guess I'll settle for cheeseburger.'

Clark let out a small laugh and smiled at her.

"What," she asked, not knowing what was so funny about her hunger.

"Nothing, it's just…it's just nice seeing you again," Clark said hesitantly.

Lana blushed a little, looking up from her menu at Clark, "Same here."

Clark and Lana held a little chit chat about the weather after ordering, but other than that not much was said. After the food arrived and they began to eat, Clark decided to take the initiative to start more of a conversation. The conversation was focused on Lana's experience in Paris and how she loved it there. It seemed she had been really happy there. According to Lana, she had wished she had stayed there the first time rather than return to Smallville.

"It would have been less stressful for me to just stay in Paris, I don't remember being as happy as when I was in Paris," She said. Clark felt a piece of his heart break. Hearing her say that hurt, she had wished to stay in Paris rather than have the memories of her and Clark. But the hurt didn't appear on his face, he held the pain he was feeling inside, not to be seen by anyone else.

"So Lana, what are you doing back in Metropolis?" He asked, trying to forget what she had just told him.

"Well, after I graduated from art school, I was hired immediately by this classy fashion designer. I was paid very well. After about a year, I had saved so much money, I was able to start my own designer company. Finally, I decided to move back to the Kansas to expand my company. And to tell you the truth, I did miss it a little bit," Lana informed him while beaming, she was very proud of what she had accomplished. After she had started Met U years ago, she had never thought she go back into art or design.

"Well I'm happy for you Lana, you seem very happy," Clark sincerely stated.

"Thanks Clark, that means a lot to me," Lana said, she was getting to ready to ask about him when the waitress interrupted them by setting down the check. Clark looked at his watch and realized he had better get back before Perry had a fit.

"Well, it was nice having lunch with you and talking, it's been a long time. I better get going though," Clark told her, standing from his seat.

Lana stood up with him, this had been better than she thought, "Ya, it was nice," but she didn't want to end their get together just yet, "hey Clark, why don't I walk with you back to the Planet. If you don't mind. I really could use some fresh air."

"I would never mind," Clark toothily grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark lay in bed tossing and turning as Lana's face appeared in front of him every time he shut his eyes. It had been a week since their lunch together and he'd seen her several times since but their run in always seemed short and abrupt. After their lunch, Clark was hopeful that he and Lana would see each other more often, but Lana was suddenly busy when he'd call her. It seemed almost as if she was avoiding him.

"HELP!! SUPERMAN!" Clark heard someone cry while he layed there, catching his attention. He changed in a blink of an eye and flew out of his bedroom window to the source of the sound. "Time to get to work," he muttered to himself.

Hours later, Clark landed inside of his room, quickly changed and headed towards the bed. He had one busy night and he was beat. He had stopped a mugger, put out several fires, and helped frightened parents find their little girl. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lana woke up with a start, she had had the same dream about Clark again. Everything about the dream seemed so real and it was exactly the same as the last. It had been almost a week since her lunch with Clark and she was finding herself missing him. Lana knew she had somehow always missed him, but never realized how much. They had spent a little more time with each other since then, but not much. She looked over at her alarm clock as it read 6:32 AM. Lana yawned and laid her head back down on the pillow. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Lana answered groggily.

"Hey babe," She heard Lex's voice say through the phone.

For some reason Lana frowned, she didn't know who she was expecting but for some reason she didn't want it to be Lex on the other side of the phone, " Oh Hi Lex."

"Don't sound too excited," Lex said rather dully, "you sound disappointed to hear from me."

"Lex, you know I'm always happy to hear your voice, I just woke up and I'm dead tired," Lana yawned, relaxing back in bed. Was she disappointed to hear from him? No, she couldn't be, "I had a weird dream and I had just woke up before you called."

"Dreams about me I hope," Lex said laughing slightly into the phone.

Lana shut her eyes as Clark appeared in front of her asking her to marry him, it was sooo intense. "You wish," she said sleepily.

"Well listen, I called you not only to hear your beautiful voice, but to tell you I have just about settled everything that's going on here and will be back tomorrow. I just couldn't wait to tell you, well get back to sleep bye."

Lana hung up the phone and rolled over on the bed. She had one man on her mind and it wasn't her soon to be husband. Lana was so confused, she couldn't understand why she had Clark on her mind so much. Lana lied in bed for a little while thinking about Clark, she didn't know what time it was before she finally fell back to a sleep.

"Chloe, I need to stay away from Clark," Lana said stifling a yawn, as she and Chloe walked down Met U Avenue.

"Wha…What? Why? You two seem to be getting along great!" Chloe exclaimed, halting in her tracks to look at Lana.

"I know, we are, we are. It's just that I am so confused," Lana said exasperatedly, "with our history, I just don't think I could be friends with him again. I mean, I thought I could try it, but after that lunch, I remembered how it was with him. He hurt me too many times, even as a friend and I just don't think I could handle it if I was hurt again. I think it's for the best, we both have moved on and every time I'm around him, all I do is think of my past. I don't want to think of my past, that's why I finally moved back to Paris, to get away from it once and for all."

"Lana, trust me I know how you're feeling, but you can't just forget about Clark. He was your first love and you can't just ignore him or avoid him every time you see him. Of course bad memories and feelings were bound to surface, but you need to get over it. I just don't want you to hurt yourself by making a bad decision," Chloe said with concern in her voice, "We are talking about Clark Kent here, not the average Joe."

"That's exactly why I have to Chloe," Lana sighed, glancing down at her left hand.

Chloe wasn't about to let her two best friends be miserable again so she devised a plan. She knew that when they were around each other there may be bad memories, but she knew there were a lot of good ones and that's what she needed to remind them. Neither of them were better off without the other in their life whether it be friends or not.

"So what kept you in D.C so long?" Lana asked Lex as they ate dinner at Lex's favorite restaurant.

"Oh you know, same old stuff," Lex said looking down at his plate picking his food. Actually Lana didn't know even what the 'same old stuff.' Lex would always go on these "work trips" but he would never discuss them with her, instead he would avoid the conversations surrounding where he'd been and what he did. Lana knew too well when someone lied and she knew he was lying to her. Lex noticed the look in her eyes and touched her hand, "Now what did you do for your first week back in Metropolis?"

Lana pulled her hand away and looked up at Lex, "Oh you know, the same old stuff."

Lex smirked, "Lana, Lana, Lana, don't throw a temper tantrum just because I don't want to talk boring corporate crap with you. And don't embarrass me here please."

If Lana had only been a little upset before, now she was furious. Lex was talking to her as if she was a child misbehaving and merely annoying him, "fine I won't. Good night Lex." Lana stood and hastily walked away, she had had enough of him for the time being.

Clark strolled into his apartment and walked into the kitchen. He noticed the blinking light on his message machine so he pressed play. There were only a few messages from Chloe and his mom. As he erased the message from his mom, Clark felt a pang of guilt soar through him. Since he had moved to Metropolis, he hardly ever got a chance to see her. Of course it wouldn't take him long to visit her, but both of their schedules were hectic, and truth be told, Clark didn't like visiting Smallville often. Too many memories, too many bad memories.

Clark picked up his mail and headed toward the living room when he heard pounding on his door. He used his x-ray vision only to find out it was Lois and Chloe. He opened up the door, "What did I do now?"

"Ha ha, Smallville. You didn't do anything it's just that me and Chloe were in the neighborhood and we'd thought we'd stop by," Lois said in a matter of fact way.

"And to ask you to join us at my house for dinner tomorrow night," Chloe chimed in looking at Lois sternly. Things had to go as planned.

"What's the occasion?" Clark asked, not noticing the looks Chloe and Lois were giving each other.

"Hey can't a girl ask her friends over to dinner without having a reason?" Chloe asked with a twisted smile.

"Um sure, but I don't know if I'll be on time," Clark simply said. Chloe understood why he'd be late, but Lois just gave him the 'whatever' look.

"That's fine, as long as you make. 8 o'clock would be a good time to come over." Chloe smiled and pecked Clark on the cheek, "see ya later."

Clark turned back towards the living room after shutting the door and headed straight towards the couch. He layed down and thought about giving Lana a call. _'No,' _he thought to himself, _'if she wants to talk, she'll call you._' Clark didn't want to wait to talk to her, but he knew he couldn't push it. Just having her in his life was worth it and he didn't want to ruin whatever it was that he had with her. This time was going to be different.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark stood outside Chloe's door hearing voices nearing to open it. He was half surprised when he saw Lana laughing at something Chloe had just said. Clark thought maybe she would be here, but didn't know for sure with Lex being back in town. He looked down at her just as Lana turned to look at him. Their eyes met and neither said a word, they just stared at each other until Clark realized it and looked away. He quickly glanced towards Chloe and gave her hug as he walked in.

"Wow, Clark Kent on time. Could this be a record?" Chloe laughed as did Lana.

"Hey now, don't get used to it. I don't want you to get the idea that you're special," Clark grinned and followed her into the kitchen.

"Okay, Okay. I almost got my hopes up," Chloe said sarcastically as she opened up the oven to check the food inside, "Hey Lana, do you mind grabbing the plates and glasses and setting the table in the dining room?"

"Sure, no problem," Lana replied walking towards the cupboards. Clark watched her petite figure reaching for plates. Lana's shirt rose up a little exposing some of her bare back.

"I'll help you Lana," he said, noticing she couldn't reach a certain plate.

"My hero," Lana giggled, backing away from where she stood to let Clark grab the plates. He handed her the plates and he took the glasses. Lana followed him into the dining room and began to place the plates in their spots while watching Clark set the glasses around the table. He was wearing a regular white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Clark crossed his arms in front of him and nodded approvingly at the table. Lana could see his biceps and remembered how it felt when he would wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes for a minute as a memory of the two of them in the loft came to her. She opened her eyes to find Clark smiling at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Clark stated still smiling at her.

"You do know I can always tell when you're lying right?" Lana laughed, "Plus that smirk of yours isn't too conspicuous."

"I'm serious, it's nothing. It's just really nice seeing again. Seeing you smile just now reminded me just how beautiful you are," Clark lowly said, diverting his eyes toward his feet

"Thanks," Lana blushed.

"Dinner is served!" Chloe yelled, walking into the dining room, "And looked who cared to join us." Following Chloe was Pete, Lois, and Chloe's husband Jimmy.

"Hey Pete! How is political life?" Clark asked as he gave his friend a hug.

"Could be better, how bout you man? Catch Superman doing anything spectacular lately?" Pete asked giving Clark a wink. He loved the fact that his best friend was Superman and was always giving Clark a hard time about it.

"Actually…"

"Superman? Oh right, that's the guy who's Metropolis's very own super hero right? Lana asked curiously interrupting Clark. In Paris she had read a few articles about the mysterious man, but never was able to see what he looked like because it seemed he wasn't too fond of pictures.

"Uhhh, yeah that's him," Chloe hastily glanced at Clark. She saw the look on his face saying he didn't want to talk about Superman, but before she could say anything Lana said something that made Clark's heart fill with more joy than he had experienced in a long time.

"I think that it is wonderful. I would love to meet that man someday and ask him what made him expose his secret to save us. No matter where he came from, you can't say no to someone who would risk so much for others," Lana said, then looked over at Clark. He too had once sacrificed and risked so much between them to help others and she had walked away. She quickly looked down, _'No,' _she thought, _'you didn't walk away, he didn't love you anymore._' Lana thought about that in her head and she felt as if her heart had broken all over again, as if she was 19 again listening to Clark tell her he didn't love her anymore. She wanted to cry just remembering it, but she wouldn't, it was all in her past.

The rest of dinner went better than expected as everyone sat around and talked about old times. To Clark's relief, nobody bothered to mention Superman again. Every once in awhile, someone would mention Clark and Lana together and he didn't know how Lana would react, but when he saw her laugh and smile with everyone, he too laughed and smiled at what they said. Since Pete and Lois didn't know each other when they were in high school, they had fun exchanging stories of Clark and Chloe. Finally it was time to go home and everyone was full to the brim.

"Thank you Chloe, dinner was wonderful. I better get going though so I can get home. A walk home is definitely what I need right about now," Lana laughed heading towards the door and waved goodbye to everyone. As she stepped out the door, Clark quickly turned towards Chloe.

"Bye Chloe, thanks for dinner," He said pecking her on the cheek and ran out of the door, "Lana! Wait up!" Lana turned around as Clark ran up to her, "Would you like some company?"

"I would love some," She grinned. Clark smiled back at her while he held open the elevator door.

They walked out into the warm night and Clark couldn't stop smiling. He was reminded of the many times he and Lana would leave the Talon late at night and walk around town having interesting conversations. He missed those days when everything had been simpler, well at least simpler for him.

"I'm glad your back in Metropolis Lana," Clark said while he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm actually glad too," She said smiling at Clark. "At first I wasn't too sure about him, but I'm beginning to believe my destiny lies in Kansas, whether I want to admit or not." Lana giggled shortly, rubbing her hands together. Every so often when they passed a person, Clark's shoulder would gently brush against hers sending chills down her spine. No man was ever able to do that to her. Only Clark could bring her to her knees with the slightest touch, intentional or not.

"So, I didn't know whether to be upset with Chloe or not tonight," She said slowly looking up at Clark as they walked along the dark streets.

"Why?" Clark asked curiously.

"Well," she hesitated, quickly looking away from Clark, "to be honest, I had told her I didn't really want to see you."

"Oh," Clark said, sounding like he had been hit by a brick wall. He felt a sudden guilt and sadness overwhelm him. Lana hadn't wanted anything to do with him, he should have known.

They stopped outside of Lana's apartment complex and Lana noticed the look on Clark's face after what she had said. "Clark, it wasn't because I didn't want anything to do with you. It's just every time I see you, I remember our past and it hurts. I thought that if I avoided you, it wouldn't hurt so much and I'd eventually get over it. But it does, it hurts and always will hurt, whether your in my life or not. But after tonight I realized that if it still hurts this much after 7 years, I'll never get over it. One thing is for certain, it'll hurt so much more if you were to leave my life again," she explained gently touching his hand and smiling up at him. Her eyes slightly watering, she wasn't expecting to tell him this.

"I never meant to hurt you," Clark whispered somberly, gazing at Lana through caring eyes. In a way, he felt happier she wanted him around, but hearing her say how much she was hurting inside was tearing him up. He lovingly held her hand and looked down at her, "Thank you for telling me the truth though, it's better than the millions of other reasons I thought you were avoiding me."

"It's the least I could do. Besides it would be very hypocritical of me to lie to you seeing as all I ever wanted from you was the truth," Lana's eyes glistened. She wanted to cry and be held by Clark, but she knew she couldn't. He had held her so many times, even when they were friends, but she knew now it would be too awkward for them.

Clark and Lana stood still for awhile. They both felt overwhelmed with their feelings but didn't want the other to know for the fear of what might happen. It seemed only yesterday Lana had left Clark standing in his loft, the past 7 years seemed to never have happened as they stared into each other's eyes. Clark ran his thumb over Lana's hand when he felt a ring placed on her finger. He looked to her hand and remembered who Lana was engaged to. He slowly released her and cleared his throat, "So, you and Lex are getting married?"

Lana suddenly felt guilt overcome her. Not guilty because she had forgotten Lex, guilty because she was marrying him. She knew Clark's feelings toward Lex and she had still chosen to marry him. Lana looked down at her ring, "I, uh, yeah I guess so." Her voiced crackled as she spoke.

Clark knew that if he had made different decisions when they were younger he and Lana would have already been married and their lives would be completely different. Instead he had chosen to sacrifice his one true love. "Lana, I think I better go," He was finally able to say although his heart was screaming at him to say sorry for all the heartache and tell her everything she ever wanted to know. But he couldn't, that just wasn't Clark Kent to be truthful.

"Bye," Lana mumbled, hurriedly turning and walking inside. The moment she entered the building, tears streamed down her face. Being just friends with Clark was proving to be difficult already, but she was going to be strong, she just had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Lana walked to her apartment door and found a card, a jewelry box, and a dozen roses sitting in front of it. She didn't have to read the card to know who it was from. Lex always thought that by buying Lana gifts, it somehow made up for their arguments, but it never did. He still didn't understand her. When Lana had first started to see Lex, she thought there might have been something between them, then after Clark left and the overwhelming grief she felt had kicked in, she thought it would be better to leave relationships alone for awhile. After all those years, Lana would have figured she actually felt for him the same way he did for her, but the feeling never came. But Lex had waited patiently for her and after Nell had died he had been the one there to comfort her, make her feel loved when no one else did. He didn't abandon her, not like Clark had. That's what Lana had to keep telling herself every time she kissed him, every time he hugged her or caressed her face. Sighing heavily and wiping the last tear from her eyes, Lana picked up the gifts and went inside the apartment. She had had enough crying, enough sorrow. This time she really was going to move on from her past. Her and Clark were over, they had been for a long time now. They could pull off the friends thing, because Lana was strong enough too. She went straight to her bedroom and didn't even bother to change into night clothes as she laid down. Lana laid there for only a minute thinking about how her life had turned out before she had drifted off to a deep sleep.

_"Lana, I want you to know who I really am…" _Lana smiled in her sleep, how could she ever not love this man?

Clark walked slowly back to his apartment, of course he could have supersped or flew back, but he wanted to think and walking was the best cure for that. There was no denying he still had feelings for Lana, he knew that, Chloe knew that, she knew that…she did right?

_'Maybe if she knew, she wouldn't want to be just friends maybe she still loves me too', _he thought to himself.

_'No, you heard her. All the pain you caused her, how could she still love you?' _Something said in the back of his mind, as if he were arguing with himself.

_'I saw it in her eyes, she still loves me.'_

_'No, what you saw was pain, pain and agony and everything else bad in this world.'_

_'She still wants me in her life though.'_

_'Just because she wants you in her life doesn't mean she want YOU! She is engaged to get married to your arch nemesis and has a bright future ahead of her. You lied too many times to her to ever want you back.'_

_'But…'_

_'But nothing, she wants to be friends, so be friends. Feel lucky with that, don't be pushy and ask for more. Remember, it was you who looked her in the eyes and told her you didn't love her anymore, it was you who pushed her away time after time. She moved on a long time ago, the day she walked away from you in the loft was the day she left her past behind, it's time for you to do the same…'_

Clark sighed at himself, his subconscious was right, he didn't know what he had saw in Lana's eyes earlier in front of her building, what could have possibly made him believe she still loved him? He also cursed himself for always overanalyzing everything and thinking to much about things like this. As he walked he heard sirens in the distance, he knew he should have gone to help, but he didn't. He needed tonight to himself, Superman was taking a night off.

* * *

"Chloe! Hurry or we are gonna be late for the movie!" Clark yelled towards the bathroom. He had been waiting in Chloe's living room for a good half hour already and she didn't seem to be quite ready. They were supposed to be meeting Lana at Central Park in 20 minutes and if they didn't leave soon, they wouldn't make it in time unless he supersped, which he didn't want to do incase Lana asked any questions. It had been two months since their little walk and talk and it had been a decent two months.

"Clark! You yelling at me isn't going to help me any faster," She looked at herself in disgust in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, "Clark, I can't go, I look fat!!"

Clark just rolled his eyes, Chloe was feeling very self conscious about herself lately and that just wasn't her, "What's wrong with you Chlo, you've never called yourself fat?"

Chloe's face suddenly shifted, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Clark this yet, but he was her best friend and she had been dying to tell someone, "Well, I umm, Clark, actually I…I'm pregnant! There, I said it." Saying it aloud made it really sink in so Chloe had to sit down.

Clark didn't know what to say, he was shocked of course, but happy for her at the same time, "Chloe, I'm so happy for you." He knelt beside her and wrapped her into a hug, "When? How?"

Chloe beamed up at him, "Well, I just found out 2 weeks ago and I haven't told anyone yet. I didn't want to say anything yet in case I jinxed it, you know? And as to how…well I would think you should know Clark."

Clark's cheeks flushed and he felt embarrassed. Of course he knew, but the words just came out of his mouth before he had realized what he said and had mentally kicked himself right afterwards.

Chloe smiled even wider and laughed, "I just can't believe this, Jimmy is going to be so excited!!"

"Yeah he is, and Chloe, you don't look fat," Clark reassured her.

"I know, I guess that whole hormone thing is already starting to kick in," Chloe shrugged and gave another hug to Clark. As if on cue, Jimmy walked in through the front door.

"Hey Clark," Jimmy smiled and waved. Clark waved back to Jimmy and then stood up turning to Chloe.

"Chloe, I think you should stay in and have a talk with Jimmy, I'll let Lana know why," He smiled down at her.

"Ok, ok, then you better get going," Chloe beamed and pushed him out of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Lana sat underneath the large tree in Central Metro Park waiting for Clark and Chloe to arrive. She had already laid out the blanket and was hoping they'd get there soon so they wouldn't miss the beginning of the movie. The minute Lana had heard there would be a movie played in the park open for all to see, she cleared her schedule and begged Chloe and Clark to come with her, well actually it was more begging Chloe. Lana had been so busy the past few months, she hardly had any time to see anyone. Boxes still sat unattended to in the corner of her living room, and she spent no time what so ever with Lex. She had forgiven him a week after their argument, but she still asked why he wouldn't tell her about his business trips. Lex simply said, "It's nothing to concern your pretty little head over, just trying to get my name out there so that maybe I can finally get into congress." She still didn't believe him though, Lana knew better than that and always had a way of telling when she was lied to. As she sat there thinking about her relationship with Lex, she spotted Clark walking over to her and immediately forgot Lex. Smiling sweetly up at him as he took a seat next to her on the blanket, she asked, "hey where's the infamous Chloe at?"

"Um, well she had to do something tonight, but it was rather important so I hope your not upset with her for not calling you and letting you know," Clark answered.

"Of course not, but what was so important that she had to skip out on "Movie under the Stars?" She giggled, she always new Chloe wasn't much into chick flick things so it had been hard for her to agree to this, "she wasn't making anything up just to ditch this?"

"No, no nothing like that. Actually, she needed to spend time with Jimmy and tell him something," Clark smiled at her knowing Lana was itching to know what had made Chloe ditch her, he loved teasing her.

"What is it, come on Clark, you know how much I hate it when you prolong something I know your dying to tell me, so spill it!" Lana looked Clark dead straight in the eyes trying to keep a serious look on her face.

"Ok, Chloe is…well Chloe is pregnant," Clark said with an even wider smile as he watched Lana's eyes open wide in excitement and she flung herself on him wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh my god Clark, this is wonderful news!" She enthusiastically exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Yeah it is, but it's not me, so you don't have to hug me," He joked, although he enjoyed the closeness between them. He shut his eyes as he took in her scent of berry shampoo. Suddenly he felt her release him and he instantly missed her touch.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so excited, I didn't know what to do so the most logical thing to do was hug you," Lana embarrassedly apologized. That was the first time she had hugged Clark in a long time, although they were now friends, they kept the touching to a minimum. Lana now realized why she hardly touched him, his touch sent shivers down her spine, she loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, I was just messing around with you," Clark grinned, bumping her shoulder with his.

"Well, thank you for coming then Clark. I would have hated sitting by myself." Lana genuinely admitted.

Clark finally took a look around him and noticed his surroundings, Lana had laid the blanket right in front of a large Oak tree and was leaning against it. Clark was suddenly reminded of the time he and Lana had sat under a tree similar to this back in Smallville. It was a day before Lex's wedding to Helen Bryce and Lana and Clark were finally together. He remembered riding horses with Lana all day and then having a picnic with her under an old Oak. Clark cringed as he also remembered what happened following those events, after promising Lana he wouldn't leave her, he did. He always did…

Lana noticed Clark seemed to be lost in thought as she studied him. She was wondering what was on his mind and then decided to break the silence, "Clark, have you seen this movie before?"

"Hmmm?" Clark asked snapping back to the present, "Oh, um no actually."

"Well good, I wont spoil anything for you then," Lana joked as the movie began. Lana hadn't watched Pearl Harbor in years and she was excited.

As the movie wore on, Clark felt Lana lay her head gently on his shoulder and he looked down at her, it seemed she had fallen asleep. Clark couldn't help but smile down at her as he brushed a piece of hair from her face, she looked so much like an angel. Lana moaned something when Clark's finger's brushed against her cheek and a grin appeared on her face. He could tell she was falling into a deep sleep so he figured he should wake her up and take her home.

"Lana," He whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone around them. Lana didn't budge, she simply nestled her face in the nook of his neck and sighed deeply. Feeling her breath against his skin sent a chill down his spine, Clark loved this feeling, but he knew he'd better get her home. Clark decided he didn't want to wake her so opted on carrying her to his car and driving her back to her apartment, Lana could come back for her car later. Carefully he adjusted himself so that he would be able to put one arm under her legs and one around her back and then lifted himself up while gently cradling her in his arms. Clark walked to his car and laid Lana across the back seat before returning to grab the blanket. When he got into the driver's seat, he glanced to his back seat to check on Lana and she still was sound asleep.

Clark reached Lana's apartment and was gently holding her as he made her way up to her apartment. The doorman glared at Clark, but he simply ignored it. He knew it must look suspicious, a man like Clark carrying Lex Luthor's fiancee, he also knew that they would tell Lex and Clark didn't mind that one bit. Anything that made Lex nervous, made Clark happy. He looked back down at Lana when he felt her stir in his arms, but she was still asleep. _'Geez, she's a heavy sleeper,' _Clark thought to himself. He finally reached her apartment and did his best to unlock the door without having to move Lana too much. He found his way to her bedroom and gently laid her down. Then he proceeded to take off her shoes and socks, not comfortable with taking anything else off. Clark grabbed her comforter and covered her up. Before turning to leave, he bent over her and lightly kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Lana," he whispered, "I love you."

Lana watched as Clark walked out of her room and a single tear freely fell down her cheek. Lana had actually awoken right before Clark put her in his car, but she enjoyed the feeling of being held by him. She knew she shouldn't have, but it was guilty pleasure and as long as no one found out she wasn't really sleeping, they wouldn't question has as to why she allowed herself to be carried by Clark. Lana wrapped the blanket tightly around herself trying to remember how it felt when he held her, "I love you too," she softly cried.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

Lana heard the endless knocking on her front door, but she wanted to sleep in just a little while longer, but whoever was at the door didn't seem to get the hint.

"Okay Okay, I'm coming!" Lana exclaimed as she pulled the covers off of her head and walked out of the bedroom. She went to the front door, unlocked it and flung it open.

Chloe stood smiling at her and knew she had just woken Lana, "Sorry Lana, but it's almost noon and I figured you should get up."

Lana looked at her watch and gasped. How did she sleep in that late? "Well thanks, I thought it was only like 8!" Then Lana remembered what Clark had told her the night before and shrieked before giving Chloe a hug, "Oh Chloe! Clark told me the good news, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Chloe beamed, hugging Lana back, "Now lets get started on unpacking those boxes of yours. You've put it off for too long now."

"Chloe, the boxes can wait, you shouldn't be moving things and unpacking," Lana worried.

"Come on Lana, we are talking about unpacking a few boxes. It's not like excruciating pain or anything and I doubt it will cause any stress," Chloe laughed.

"Okay, I guess," Lana agreed, she did appreciate it though. She had been meaning to unpack the boxes, but simply had no time.

The two friends spent two hours sifting through the boxes figuring out what would go where and what was going back to storage. They had been through all but one box and Chloe eyed it anxiously.

"Ooooooo, I wonder what's in there?" Chloe eagerly asked, pointing towards the small box with a heart drawn on it.

Lana glanced to where Chloe was staring, "Actually, I was wondering that too." She walked over to the box, picked it up and moved it over to her coffee table. Both Chloe and Lana sat down in front of it and stared at it for a moment.

"I feel like a kid waiting to open a Christmas present," Chloe giggled, "and I don't even know why."

Lana smiled at her and opened the top of the box and reached for the first thing in it. She pulled out a very old picture and blew some of the dust off of it. She let out a very silent gasp and put her hand to her chest as she stared at the picture. It was of her and Clark at a barn raising after the second meteor shower. Memories of that day swam around Lana's mind...

_Clark and Lana sat in the loft staring intently at each other._

_"Clark, we've been taking it slow for years," Lana said to Clark. He was being so sweet, she didn't know what she did to deserve a man like Clark, but she felt blessed._

_She listened to his explanation and her heart soared. Could he be any more perfect?_

_"So you and Alicia?" She asked after she explained to him it was her first time as well as his._

_"No Lana, it's only ever been you," Clark replied. She passionately kissed him, she wanted him to know how much she loved him and how much he was the one she had ever truly loved. That night she gave Clark all of herself and she couldn't have been happier. Clark was the one guy she always wanted to remember..._

Chloe watched Lana's reaction to the picture closely. She knew Clark and Lana still had feelings toward each other, but she didn't know how much Lana would be affected by seeing a picture of them together hugging and kissing.

"Um, Lana, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Lana jerked her head up and away from the picture, "Uh…yea..um yeah, just a little shocked. I can't believe I forgot about this box. I remember it now, after Clark left, I threw everything that reminded me of him in here so it wouldn't hurt anymore. Every time I missed him, I was tempted to open it up, but I forced myself to keep it shut. You know, I even told Clark a couple of months ago that I was happier than I had ever been in Paris, but in truth I was miserable. I missed him so much and thought I'd never be happy again. Finally I gave in to Lex, he saved me from something that could have left me broken for the rest of my life."

Chloe loathed the way Lana spoke of Lex, because she had seen the true Lex many times, "Lana, I don't think Lex completely saved you from all of the hurt judging by your reaction to this box. You know Clark never intentionally hurt you, He loved…loves you more than his own life and I'm willing to bet you still feel the same way about him." Chloe didn't know what to expect after she said this to Lana, all she knew was that she needed too. Lana needed to talk about her feelings. Fortunately, Lana didn't lash out and wasn't offended either.

Lana looked wishfully at Chloe, "Maybe your right, but that will never change anything because contrary to the romantic ideal of love, it does not conquer all. Sometimes people can hurt the ones they love so much, that no matter how much you love them or how much they love you, you can never find you way back to them."

"Lana I disagree with you there, I believe any love that is conditional isn't love and true love lasts forever. I know it sounds weird, but it's what I believe. Now sometimes that love evolves into something different, but it always remains in some form or way. If you truly loved him, which I know you did, then you still do. Your heart knows it even if you don't," Chloe explained matter of factly.

Lana looked down at the picture, unable to look at Chloe so she wouldn't see her eyes watering, "The problem is, I do know it."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Chloe left Lana sitting on the couch staring at the picture in front of her, she knew her friend too well and knew she needed to be alone. Plus, Chloe needed to have a nice long conversation with Clark. After waiting anxiously for the elevator to come to a stop on Clark's floor, she hustled to his apartment and banged on the door. After 5 minutes of banging, and no answer, Chloe figured Clark was probably out doing his Superman duties.

"Damn it," she whispered, spinning around only to find Clark standing behind her. She jumped in fright, "Holy Shit, don't do that to me!"

Clark had a grin spread across his face, "Sorry, I was just trying to see how long it took you to realize I was standing here, didn't mean to scare you!" He then made his way to his door, unlocked it, and stepped inside followed by Chloe, "Now what is so important you felt the need to pound my door, practically, down?"

"Lana," She said without hesitants.

Clark looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Why, what's wrong with Lana. What happened to her, is she hurt?" He was talking so fast, Chloe just put her hands up to stop him and he abruptly shut up.

"No, it's nothing like that. Let's sit down ok?" She suggested and then walked towards Clark's couch. They both sat down and Chloe could tell Clark was eager to find out what she wanted to say. "Clark, you need to tell Lana your secret," Chloe said looking Clark straight in the face.

"Chloe…you know I can't do that," Clark lowly mumbled.

"And why not? You know you want to, so what's holding you back?"

"You know why, she can get hurt knowing my secret. And, what if she gets scared and runs into Lex's arms telling him everything about me? I can't risk it for both of our sakes," Clark looked down towards his lap. He had just spoke of Lana running to Lex and that was his worst fear.

"Clark! How dare you even say that. Lana could never do that to you. She still loves you Clark!!" Chloe yelled at Clark's ignorance, she hadn't meant to tell him Lana was still in love with him, but she had to get through to him.

Clark looked shocked and stunned, he tried to speak, but found no words. He couldn't explain the way he was feeling. Finally after several minutes he was able to muster, "Lana still loves me?"

"Duh Clark, I can't believe you haven't noticed it yet. Now, I know you still love her and if you don't tell her soon, you are going to lose her forever. Her wedding is less than a month away and if you love her as much as you say, then you'll tell her everything she's ever wanted to know and hear from you. Lana's not stupid either Clark, she's going to figure it out sooner or later. Sooner would be better," Chloe said, hoping Clark would finally be able to make a move. Then she added, "Clark she's been having dreams."

Clark looked confused, but her last sentence made him look at Chloe quizzically, "Chloe, what kind of dreams?" He didn't really feel like hearing Chloe explaining Lana' sexual dreams to him, but he sensed it was more than that.

"Dreams of a day that never happened," She hinted to Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well isn't that what most dreams are? Come on Chloe."

Chloe looked Clark in the eyes and sternly stated, "No Clark, I mean the same dream over and over again of a day that happened, but only one person has ever remembered it. Lana dreams of a day that never happened to her, but you had to live through twice."

Clark sat there staring intently at Chloe. So many questions were running through his mind. How could Lana dream about it and why was she able to and no one else?

Chloe saw Clark was contemplated something so she stood up, "Bye Clark, I need to get going. I hope this time you make the right decision."

As she walked out the front door, Clark's cell phone rang and he looked over to see who was calling him. His heart jumped when he saw Lana's name so he quickly answered, "Hey Lana."

"Clark, Hey," Lana said trying to make it sound as if everything was perfectly fine.

"What's up?" Clark asked sensing she was having a hard time figuring out something to say.

Lana couldn't hold it back any more, the question that plagued her for years. She had to know, "Clark, what happened to us?"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Clark sat in stunned silence. He didn't know how to respond, for the second time that day he found himself speechless, he couldn't articulate the right words to say. Clark felt useless at that moment, here Lana was bringing up the most painful conversation he will probably ever have and he was afraid. Clark Kent was afraid and speechless.

Lana was on the other line listening to the silence. She knew she just kind of threw that question out there and that Clark wasn't expecting it. She knew they had promised not to bring up the past, but after her short conversation with Chloe, she could no longer hide from her past. She needed answers, she needed reasons, she needed honesty, she needed Clark.

Finally after what seemed a lifetime, Clark found his voice, "Lana I… I don't think we should talk about this over the phone, maybe we could meet up somewhere and talk about it," he drew in a sharp breath, Clark was ready to tell Lana the truth, "there's a lot of things I need to tell you and it' s better to explain in person."

"Okay, I agree. How about we meet at the coffee shop around the corner from my place in about half an hour," Lana suggested, relieved Clark didn't shut her down and it seemed he was going to finally give her some of the answers she had been searching for over the years.

"Alright, see you in a little while. Bye Lana," Clark said before hanging up the phone, wishing he had more time to try and figure out what he was going to say to her. Slowly he stood up and looked out his window, it was starting to turn dark and Clark could tell it was about to rain. He walked towards a desk in the corner of his living room and opened up the bottom drawer. Pulling out a small box and opening it, Clark saw the small piece of coal he had kept over the years to remind him of the day Lana told him she would marry him. He picked it up and held it to his chest and shut his eyes remembering that day. It was the single most painful and happiest day of his life the first time around, the second time around was just plain painful. He opened his eyes back up and looked down at the piece of coal. Clark played with it for a second in his hand before putting it back in its box and sighing. He then walked to the front door to go meet up with Lana.

Lana was now nervous, she wasn't totally expecting Clark to agree so easily. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Lana swung it open and came face to face with Lex looking as if he was about to knock. He leaned down to give Lana a kiss, and she unconsciously pulled away.

"Uh, Hello to you too," Lex stated, taken aback that she pulled away from his kiss.

"Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" Lana questioned sounding rushed, she didn't want to be near Lex right now, she only had Clark on her mind.

"I seem to recall having set a certain reservation at a certain prominent restaurant for a certain anniversary with a certain special woman?" Lex eyed her, he was surprised she didn't remember it was their two year anniversary.

Lana's eyes shot open wide at the realization she had actually forgotten! It was her who asked Lex to make the reservations, "Oh Lex! I'm so sorry! I totally spaced and," Lana racked her brain for some excuse to come with, "and I just got called into the office. It seems that can't go a day without me." There that seemed like a good enough lie. She smiled meekly up at him, silently hoping he would believe her.

Lex studied her for a second, he knew something else was up, but he wouldn't let Lana know that, "Well then let me drive you to work."

"Oh no, its ok. I don't know how long I'm gonna be there. You just go and have a nice night off," Lana grinned, pecking him on the cheeks.

Lex smiled down at her, said goodbye and then walked away. Once inside of the elevator he flipped open his cell phone and pressed a number on his speed dial. Once he heard a lady greeting him on the other line he said, "Hi, I was wondering if you could inform me what time Lana Lang will be in tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Miss Lang will not be here tonight. She is off…" before the woman could say anything else, Lex flipped his phone shut, he couldn't believe Lana had lied to his face. He knew they haven't seen each other much lately, but still couldn't understand why she would lie. _'Nobody lies to Lex Luthor' _he thought to himself. He got on his phone once more, he was going to be clearing the next few days of his schedule to find out what his dear fiancée was up to and who she had been associating with lately.

Lana stood in her hallway for a few more minutes making sure Lex wouldn't see where she was going. She noticed it was raining so she went back inside of her apartment and grabbed an umbrella. She looked to her hand with the ring on it and found herself disgusted by looking at it. Lana twisted the ring around so that the diamond was facing down. Rain was pouring down as she stepped outside and the night sky was pitch black. It wasn't too late, but Lana still felt uneasy walking in the dark alone. She only had a block and a half to walk so she increased her pace hoping to get their faster.

She walked past an empty alley where she heard someone whistle. Lana stopped and quickly turned to look all around her, but found nothing. Uneasiness crept inside of Lana as she started to walk again only to hear a man's voice this time, "Hey pretty lady, why don't you come ova here so we can have a lil chat?" Lana saw a big man in tattered clothes coming out of the shadows. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her. Lana couldn't move, fear filled her body. She didn't know what she was going to do. The man spoke once again, "How bout ya come a lil closer?"

"Here, all the money I have on me is in this purse. Take it and leave me alone," Lana said, trying to sound brave as she tossed the purse at him. She felt glued to the spot.

The man looked her up and down, "Sweetie money isn't what I wanted." Lana started to finally get feeling back as the man got closer. She shifted her eyes to the left and right, there was no one around who would be able to help her. Should she make a run for it? He was getting nearer and before Lana could put much more thought into it, she dropped her umbrella and took off running. The man followed in pursuit and was quickly catching up to her. If she hadn't worn heels she might have been able to outrun him, but now she couldn't. As she ran, one of her heels broke sending Lana flying onto the concrete sidewalk. She moved the hair out of her face, winced in pain, and looked up at the man now standing over her. He held a wicked grin on his face and roughly grabbed one of her arms before yanking her to standing position. She felt weak and wobbly and had sprained her foot falling and could hardly walk. The man put the gun in her back and pushed her forward while he held onto her closely with his hand over her mouth. They walked back into the dark alley and he pushed her up against the wall of a building. His face was inches away from hers and she could feel his hot sticky breath on her face. She wanted to gag when she felt his hand creep inside her shirt. Lana wasn't about to become a victim, she was tired of always being the victim so she bit into the man's hand hard. He let out a yelp and quickly removed his hand giving Lana access to knee him in the groin. The man backed away in pain and Lana was able to take off running again. "HELP!" She cried, running through the alley, hoping someone could hear her.

The man regained his composure, "You Bitch! You asked for this!" He screamed, pointing his gun at her back. And then he pulled the trigger.

Lana heard the gun go off through the roar of the rain and loudly screamed, "HEEELLLP!!"

Clark sat in the coffee shop nonchalantly glancing at his watch, _'Lana should have been here by now' _he thought to himself. That's when he heard it, a cry for help. Clark looked around him, he really didn't want to leave in case Lana showed up and thought he hadn't come, but the cry for help he heard sounded dire. He couldn't leave the person to fend for themselves. When no one was looking, he zipped out of the shop and headed in the direction he heard the cry come from. Lucky for him it seemed close by, and about a block away he saw a woman running away from a man pointing a gun. The man fired the gun and Clark quickly flew down to him, knocked him unconscious then raced to the woman before the bullet. He wrapped one arm around her pulling her into his chest, moving her away from the bullet's path. Before looking at the woman he saved, he looked towards the man lying on the ground, only to find him gone.

Lana was shaking and scared, she had been sure for a moment there that she was dead, but then this man in red, blue and yellow saved her life. She pushed closely up against his chest and felt completely safe with his arm wrapped tightly around her. Somehow it felt oddly familiar, she couldn't explain it. Lana looked at the S symbol on the suit the man was wearing and instantly recognized it. It was Superman. Lana tore her eyes away from his chest to look at the man who had saved her. Looking up at him and all words seemed to fail her except for one, "Clark?!"

It was barely audible, but to Clark it was loud and clear. Shocked that he had been recognized, he slowly turned to glance at the woman. He looked down and was met with the two most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen, "Lana!" Clark breathed.

Lana couldn't believe her eyes. She stared at Clark unable to speak, her mind unable to coherently process anything. Everything seemed to come together. Clark's mysterious resurrection, the number of times he would just disappear from a room, the number of times he was able to save her… Lana ignored the rain pouring like buckets onto the both of them, she had become numb, she felt as if she was about to faint. Clark was Superman. It dawned on her that this was the big secret, the answer she had been searching for. She blinked water from her eyes and noticed a sadness in his eyes. But Lana wasn't about to let him feel sad. She was so infuriated with him. How could he lie to her about this. About how he was an alien! Did he not trust or love her enough. She felt her blood boil and anger rising, why hadn't he ever trusted her with this secret?! Lana couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded due to the years of frustration and pain, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

Clark watched the rage building in her eyes and knew something was soon to come, but was still taken aback when he heard her yell. She backed away from him, hurt and anger filling her eyes. Mixed with the rain, Clark could see tears falling carelessly from her eyes and he stepped close to wipe them away.

Lana backed up farther, swatting his hands away, "No! Don't touch me! I want answers Clark, and I want them now!" She was shaking worse than before, beginning to feel the pain in her ankle, but continued to ignore it. Clark was going to finally be truthful even if she had to stand there all night.

"Lana, I… I didn't tell you because," Clark started, but was soon cut short.

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME ENOUGH," She yelled. Lana shook her head and started pounding on Clark's chest. He let her as she continued, "Why?" Lana cried out, "Why? I loved you more than anything and you lied to me over and over again. I could of handled this, why didn't you trust me?" Tears were spilling from Lana's eyes, she couldn't control her emotions anymore. She couldn't believe herself the way she was acting, but when you're in love, it can make you irrational at times. Sobbing she begged, "Why, Clark, please just tell me why?"

Clark gently grabbed her wrists pulling her closely to him, "Don't ever say I didn't love or trust you enough, because that is far from the reason," he said gently, not raising his voice, but sounding firm at the same time.

Lana suddenly felt weak, she collapsed into his chest and gazed at him, "Then why Clark? Why did you push me away, why did you lie to me, and why…why did you stop loving me?" Her voice cracked, she choked on her words through tears falling from her eyes and looked away from him.

Tears began forming in Clark's own eyes listening to Lana,. He grabbed her chin and brought her to look at him once more, "Lana I never told you not because I didn't trust you, but because I loved you too much. I was afraid Lana. Afraid that if you found out, YOU wouldn't love me anymore. Afraid that if you knew my secret you'd be in danger. If anything were to ever happen…" Clark's voice started to quiver so he paused and took in a gulp of air, "if anything were to happen to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself. Lana, I never stopped loving you. Never! I only said that to you so that you'd be able to move and be happy once again."

"Clark, I was only happy when I was with," Lana weeped, "I lied when I told you I was happiest in Paris. Don't you understand, I was happiest when I was with you. I tried so many times to move on, but you stole my heart from the beginning and I could never bring myself to get it back!" She buried her head in his chest and Clark's hand brushed through her wet hair. His heart was screaming, he couldn't believe how much he still felt for this woman and how much she still felt for him. He lowered his head, kissed the top of her head and he squeezed her gently. Lana looked up at him again and forgetting everything around them, wrapped her hands around Clark's neck and brought him into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. Both were letting years of frustration, anguish, love, pain, and every other pent up feeling into this one kiss. Clark could feel Lana's hot tears as they kissed so he moved his hands to her face and wiped them away. He then picked her up and held her closer with his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame, neither breaking for air. He didn't want to ever let go of her again. Lana put her legs around Clark and brought her hands to his face and finally broke the kiss. Still holding his face, she set her forehead against his and sighed deeply. She then looked into his beautiful green eyes, also containing tears. Smiling, Lana wiped away the tears as he leaned in to give her a softer, gentler kiss and she whispered, "I love you Clark, I love you sooo much."

Clark smiled back at her and softly spoke, " I love you. Always know that Lana, I love you and always will. There's so much more I need to explain to you."

Lana placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh. Later, just hold me right now." And hold her he did.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

It was several minutes before Clark realized the amount of rain pouring down onto the both of them. He looked down at Lana, who looked right back at him. She smiled sweetly and blinked her eyes, Clark wanted to picture her like this forever, in his arms clinging to each other as if their lives depended on one another. To Clark, it did. He gave her a more subtle kiss, yet still releasing all the love he felt for her. He rested his forehead on hers and flashed his brilliant Kent smile. "Uh, Lana, maybe we should go somewhere else," He suggested, letting out a quiet laugh.

Lana closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her hands up his arms, still resting her forehead on his. "Yeah, maybe we should," she whispered and then giggled slightly, "People might find it a bit awkward if they found Superman in a dark alley making out with some woman." She unwrapped her legs from Clark, and he lowered her back to the ground "Let's go back to my apartment. It's a bit more quiet there."

"Actually, I had somewhere else in mind," Clark said gazing into her eyes. He didn't think going to Lana's would be the safest place to talk about all that had happened tonight, among other things he knew he'd have to answer. Who knew what Lex had done to the apartment to keep a watchful on Lana. Of course he wasn't about to mention it to Lana, Lex was not someone he wanted to talk about right now.

Lana read his eyes and knew where he talking about. she hadn't been there in years. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "The loft," she stated, a huge smile creeping across her face. It only seemed right they go there, it was, after all, a safe haven for them both and the spot where they always seemed to have the most meaningful conversations. She felt content up in that loft,. "We better get going," she said hopping into his arms.

"Okay," Clark said cradling her in his arms, "hold on tight."

Lana buried her face against Clark's chest to keep rain from whipping at her face as he slowly rose from the ground. With one final glance down, she looked up at Clark and nodded, he looked as if he was waiting for her approval to go any faster, "I'm ready," she confirmed. And with that he held her more tightly and flew off into the night.

They arrived in Smallville within a few minutes and landed in Clark's loft. Clark set Lana down gently and lit a few candles, illuminating the room with a faint glow. Lana watched with an awe expression on her face when she felt a chill down her spine. She looked down at herself, realizing she was soaking wet and the night breeze was giving her goose bumps.

"Clark, um, maybe we should change," Lana shivered.

Clark noticed this and looked at his own suit, "Yeah, you're right, let's go into the house and get some dry clothes to change into."

"Okay," Lana grabbed Clark's hand and they held onto each other as they descended the stairs and made their way out of the barn.

Clark was the first to walk into the dark house followed closely by Lana, his mother was away on some senate campaign so they had it all to themselves. He flipped the light switch on near the front door and reluctantly released Lana's hand.

"I'll be right back," he stated heading toward the stairs. Once all the lights were on, Lana peeked around, it was still the same old Kent home. It had such a warm feeling about it, a sense of Home. She sighed remembering all of the time she spent over here in this house and up in the loft. It was a second home to her. When Lana was younger, she had always imagined herself living here one day with Clark and raising a family. She yearned to be a family like the Kents. So open, so loving, so caring.

Clark noticed her sigh while he walked down the stairs already changed. "Hey, is anything wrong?" He asked handing her some clothes he had found for her to wear.

Lana turned her head, stared at him for a moment and smiled slightly, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering. You know, how it used to be." She took the clothes in Clark's hands, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. I hope they are okay, it's all I could find unless you wanted to wear one of my mom's nighties," he chuckled.

Lana shook her head laughing, "No this is perfect." She stood on her tippy toes, pecked Clark on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Lana stripped down and picked up the flannel Clark had given her. She unfolded it and held it out in front of her, then brought it to her chest and put her nose to the fabric hoping to find Clark's scent. Lana's mind once again began to swim with memories…

_Clark and Lana lay staring into each other's eyes. Lana slowly traced the outline of his face with the tips of her fingers and studied his beautiful features. At times like this, Lana knew she would always love Clark and the way he looked at her, as if he saw into her soul. It scared her sometimes, how much she loved him that is. She never thought it possible. Finally tearing her eyes away, she looked over at the alarm clock and yawned. "I don't want to go to school registration today," she whined, removing the covers from her body. She sat on the edge and reached for the first article of clothing she could find, "Looks like you're going shirtless for awhile," she laughed pulling his discarded flannel over her head and standing up._

_"That's no fair, if I have to, then you do," Clark complained, putting on his best pouting face and puppy eyes. _

_Lana looked over at him and a brilliant smile flew across her face while she climbed back on the bed to straddle Clark. She bent over and kissed him sweetly, "It is fair for me because it just makes my day seeing you only in boxers."_

_"Oh yeah?" Clark whispered huskily, giving her a more heated kiss, "You look so cute when you wear my clothes anyways." His hands began roaming her body. One slid under the flannel, rubbing her back as they deepened the kiss while the other found itself on Lana's leg, gently squeezing. _

_Abruptly Lana pulled away from the kiss, "Okay, now I have to get ready." She climbed off of Clark and sauntered away, leaving a stunned Clark on the bed. "Now you'll have something to preoccupy yourself with throughout the day," she told him, stopping right before the bathroom door._

_Clark stood up, "I don't think so," he exclaimed, chasing her into the bathroom, with Lana giggling madly…_

She looked at the shirt once more and slowly put it on, followed by the pair of sweats. If it were up to Lana, she would have chosen not to wear them, but seeing that her undergarments were dampened by the rain as well, she had no choice. She observed her complexion in the mirror, luckily she had only lightly worn makeup tonight so it wasn't smeared everywhere, her hair, on the other hand was a different story. Lana picked up the brush on the counter and combed her hair to remove and knots and threw it up into a messy bun. After satisfied with the way she looked she walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room to find that Clark had started a fire. Seeing her, he stood up and brushed his hands on his sweats.

"I thought I'd make it more cozy in here, it's a little cold up in the loft, so it's better if we stayed inside to talk," Clark explained.

"It's okay Clark, but I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor," Lana said.

"Anything Lana," Clark replied with nothing but sincerity in his voice.

"Lets not talk about any of this tonight, you can explain it all later. Now I know you won't be able to lie to me, so I think I can wait another day for the full explanation," Lana said, taking a seat in front of the fire.

Clark did the same, sitting next to her, "Are you sure?"

She looked over at him and nodded, "Positive, I think I need to get some rest. My body is physically exhausted." Lana sighed laying her head on Clark's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready Lana, just tell me, this time will be different," Clark comforted her as he put one arm around her and leaned against the couch. This time truly was going to be different.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lana, honey, open up. I'd like to take you out to breakfast to make up for dinner last night," Lex called into the door as he knocked. He had been standing outside the door for nearly five minutes and his knocking soon turned into pounding. Finally he went to the lobby of Lana's apartment building and found a doorman," Excuse me, I was wondering if you could get someone to let me into apartment 218."

"Isn't that Miss Lang's apartment, sir?" The doorman questioned.

Lex was a very impatient man, and was growing irritated, didn't this guy know who he was talking to, "Yes it is, Miss Lang is my fiancée and I believe she may still be asleep and it's urgent that I talk her. I've already tried knocking, but she is quite the sleeper."

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Lang isn't home right now," the doorman informed him.

"Could you tell me what time she left this morning?" Lex asked, sticking his hand in his pocket.

"Last night you mean? Miss Lang left yesterday evening and has yet to return," the man replied.

Lex thought for a minute, "Hmm, well I was wondering if you could still get someone to let me in her apartment so I could leave her a surprise. You see it's our anniversary," Lex stated with false sincerity and then handed the man a hundred dollar bill, "I greatly appreciate it."

"Anytime Mr. Luthor, just follow me this way," the man said staring at the money in his hand.

Lex walked into the apartment and headed straight for her bedroom. Hoping that maybe the doorman had simply missed Lana's return home, he looked inside. To his dismay, the room was completely empty with a perfectly made bed. He turned around and walked to the living room. Lex noticed the answering machine blinking and pressed the play button. The messages confirmed the doorman's story, Lana hadn't come home last night. He went and sat on the couch to ponder where she had gone when a small box on the glass coffee table caught his attention. He eyed it curiously, scanning the writing and the heart drawn on it. Smiling to himself, he thought maybe it was memories of the two of them together. He noticed a picture lying beside the box. His smile faltered hen he finally got a good look at the picture. Instead of him in the picture with Lana, he found another man. Clark Kent, he should have known. A malicious smile replaced the previous one as he opened the box and rummaged through it pulling things out here and there and tossing them carelessly about. This whole box contained souvenirs of Clark Kent and Lex was angered. Why did his fiancée feel the need to have this. He pulled out a letter from the bottom of the box and looked at it. Expecting it to be a sappy love letter from Clark, he opened it up to read, only to find it written in Lana's handwriting.

**Clark,**

**Where do I begin? How about with a Hi? Yet a Hi or Hello doesn't seem to suffice, it's too impersonal. It's not supposed to start a letter to someone that you had once loved more than life itself. But it is what we have been deduced to, a mere Hi…if that. I saw you tonight, and we didn't even get to say anything, so I guess that's part of the reason I feel the need to write this letter. It's been two years since we've spoken and we couldn't even say Hi to each other tonight.**

**I know I'm probably the last person you expected to hear from, but there are just so many things I need to say to you. When I saw you in that crowded room, I felt my heart stop. I had been waiting for the day when you'd appear in my life again and there you were. Of course a Senate ball wasn't when I expected it to happen, but there you were, more handsome than ever if that is even possible. My mind and heart both screamed for you. I was trying to make my way to you, when uh, someone, abruptly stopped me. When I tried to find you, once again you had disappeared. I sat on the steps crying for half and hour before I realized there was nothing tears could do to help the pain. Yes pain, I still love you Clark. Two years ago, when you first left, my whole world came crashing down around me. I was afraid you would never come home. Even though we weren't together anymore, I always thought you'd be there.**

**But you weren't. Every day I hoped and hoped for your return. I broke it off with Lex because I didn't feel anything for him and still don't. I was lost and confused. He was supposed to be a distraction from you, but it didn't work. You may not love me anymore, but I can't help but love you still. The last time we spoke it hurt, not only you, but me as well. To see the way you looked at me when I said I was with Lex. You looked betrayed and hurt, which I know you were. I'm sorry. You once told me that it had only ever been me for you. That goes both ways. It's only ever been you for me, Clark. I leave for Paris in a few hours, I need to get away from my past and start a future. If that future happens to contain you in it, I truly believe there will be no more pain, no more hurt, and no more lies. I don't know why, it's just this feeling I have. I will be waiting for you Clark, waiting for my future. **

**I guess what I most importantly want you to know is, I don't regret a single decision. Not one. Everything has led us to where we are now, and I know that one day we will be able to find ourselves again. I know I once told you it was over between us, but I've come to realize you can never say over when it comes to something as strong as we had, the love we had for each other, because it could never be over. Just remember Clark, remember never to say over.**

**Love Always and Forever,**

**Lana**

Lex crumbled the paper, threw it onto the floor and put his head in his hands. "Lana, Lana, Lana," he sighed rubbing his hands on his bald head. Although Lana hadn't ever sent Clark that letter, Lex knew the words still held true. Why hadn't he seen this before, he would have kept a shorter leash on Lana once she moved back to Metropolis. Lex knew Lana too well and knew she had met up with Clark again, especially if she was talking with Chloe, Lex just didn't want to see it before now. Why else would she have this lovey dovey box out in the open. She was more than likely reminiscing. Lex's blood boiled, Clark Kent was always in the way, always ruining things for him, but this time Lex was going to win, no matter the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all of you who have replied to this story it really means a lot to me! I love the feedback:D**

**CHAPTER 14**

Clark awoke the next morning to the aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs. He looked to where Lana had lied the night before, but she was no longer there. Slowly standing up and stretching he walked into the kitchen. Lana stood over the stove scrambling eggs and didn't seem to notice him as he came her way . He took in her appearance, she still wore his old flannel and sweats, but he thought she looked adorable and incredibly sexy. Clark crept silently behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

Lana jumped with fright and turned around to face him, "Don't ever do that to me again! I nearly had a heart attack." She hit him with the spatula and went back to cooking.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Clark whispered into her ear, keeping his arms wrapped around her. He breathed in as he held her and wished they could stay this way forever. He bent over and kissed the exposed part of her neck, sending a pleasant chill down her spine.

Lana had forgotten the feeling of pleasure she received from touches and kisses like that. She hadn't felt like this in years…in 7 years. Desire, want, need, and passion. No man could do this to her with the simplest of gestures. Her eyes closed as she felt his breath on her neck and leaned back into him, letting a tiny moan slip from her throat.

Clark heard the moan and it caused his heart to beat faster. His hands found themselves slipping underneath her shirt, roaming her skin. Skin he yearned to touch for years, the baby soft skin he ached to feel pressed against his own in moments of heated passion. Suddenly Lana turned around causing his hands to stop. Clark pulled his head away and stared at her standing on her tippy-toes. She wrapped her hands around Clark and pulled him towards her face and he obliged. Their lips brushed ever so lightly driving them both crazy.

"Lana, what about the food," Clark whispered with his eyes shut.

"Forget about it Clark, all I want is you," Lana mumbled before their lips finally collided. Their tongues danced around in each others' mouths before Lana began to work on his upper lip, eliciting a moan from Clark. She lightly nibbled on it and walked backwards toward the counter, bringing Clark with her. Once she felt it behind her, she briefly pulled away from the kiss and hopped onto the counter top. Wrapping her legs around Clark, she brought him closer. Instead of going for her mouth, he placed soft and gentle kisses down her neck. Lana bent her head back, fumbling with the hem of Clark's shirt. After only a few seconds she got a good hold of it and began to slowly inch the shirt up, revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. Clark moved away from Lana and allowed her to take off his shirt, never tearing his eyes away from hers. He raised his arms so that she could pull it off over his head and watched her hands slide down his stomach. Her eyes and hands began roaming Clark's body and she leaned down to place feathery kisses on his chest. Soft, yet sensual, she made a trail of kisses leading up his chest. Lana lingered on his neck and nipped at his ear before she returned to this mouth and Clark cupped her face with his hands.

"Uh hemmm,"

So caught up in one another, they were unable to hear the door open and notice the person now standing in utter shock at the sight in front of her. Finally they heard the clearing of someone's throat, abruptly ending their little escapade.

Clark's eyes widened in horror, "Mom, I… I was…you aren't… Lana is…mom aren't you supposed to be back next week?" He was finally able to stumble. Lana was too embarrassed and shocked to even say anything, she just sat on the counter staring at the ground. Cheeks crimson in color from embarrassment.

"I decided to come home early," Martha Kent muttered feeling uncomfortable herself for what she had walked in on.

Lana lifted herself off the counter and to the floor, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent," she softly murmured, still feeling flustered.

Martha walked over to Lana, gave her a motherly hug and let out a giggle. Deciding to break the tension she said, "Oh, don't worry. Johnathan and I found that countertop useful many times." Lana looked at her and couldn't help but laugh at what the older woman had just said. Martha sniggered as well, and they glanced over at an even more horrified Clark.

"Geez mom, thanks," Clark cringed, sounding disgusted as he pulled a hysterical Lana toward the steps and away from his mother.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Kent," Lana called out while dragged up the steps.

"It's good to see you too. And please call me Martha dear, I'll finish up this breakfast if you'd like. It'll be ready in 10 minutes." Martha hollered after her.

After a delicious breakfast and a nice chat with his mom, Clark decided it was time to explain everything to Lana. They walked hand in hand up to the loft and sat on the old worn couch.

"Wow, I miss this place," Lana sighed, sitting down and remembering all the memories it contained.

Clark simply nodded and stared at her, "I miss those sunsets."

"Me too," she blushed.

They sat in silence as Clark contemplated a way to go about this. "Lana, how…how much do you know about Superman?" He was finally able to muster.

Lana smiled sweetly at him, "Before last night? Because now I know a whole lot more, like who his mom is, who his best friends are, what classes he took in high school, what's lying on his bedroom floor, and…that I love him more than words could possibly ever describe."

Clark couldn't help but let a large grin spread across his face. He kissed her lightly on the lips before he pulled away. He looked too timid to say much more.

Lana looked at him reading his facial features and eyes, she knew what he had meant and knew he was having a hard time talking about it so she made it easier on him, "I also know he has the biggest heart, helping others while sacrificing the things he wants. He has amazing abilities that many would have used for evil, yet he chooses to use them for good to better humanity," she placed her hand on his cheek, stared intensely in his eyes and continued, "and I know that he's not exactly from around here." Lana could tell through his eyes that he was saddened when she said the last bit. "But that doesn't make him any less human," she assured him, placing her hand on his heart, "all that matters is what's in here." She got onto her knees, leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "You're still Clark Kent to me, no matter what."

Clark's heart was bursting, hearing her say all of those things about him was as if he'd died and gone to heaven, only being with Lana was better than heaven. "So, so you don't care that…that I'm different?" He asked hesitantly.

"Clark, I thought you'd know me better than that, of course I don't" Lana said with nothing but honesty in her voice.

"Well this isn't how I planned on telling you, but I think it worked out better for me," Clark laughed slightly, "I just don't want t see you get hurt because you know all of this."

"Nothing could hurt me as long as I have you," she spoke sincerely.

"What if I'm not there for you because I'm off somewhere else. I was in so much pain when you di," Clark stopped himself, he had started to ramble on and didn't mean to say that much. He hadn't meant to tell her about that but could tell she had caught on. Her eyes opened wide in shock.

"Died?" Lana whispered finishing his sentence.

He took a gulp, he had to tell her now. She had the right to know. Swallowing hard, he began, "Lana, you died when you were 19..."

"Wha…then how am I here now?" She asked interrupting him. She was shocked and stunned, Lana didn't know how to react.

"Do you remember the night my dad died?" Lana nodded and he continued, "I lived that day twice. The first time it was you that died. But before you died you knew all about me and… and we were engaged. I asked you to come to my loft and bring some things warm to wear." Clark was so nervous, he began to talk really fast, but Lana caught every word he was saying.

"And I told you a mystery date isn't what our relationship needed." Lana recalled.

He shook his head and continued on with the story, "The first time around, I took you to the caves where it transferred me to what I call the Fortress of Solitude. There I told you about me, and then proposed. You didn't say yes right then and there because I told you not to. I wanted to give you time to think." Clark took a minute to breath and smiled, remembering and relishing what happened next, "You came over to my house before the election party that night. You said something similar to what you just said…"

"That you look like the same handsome guy I've always known," it was dawning on Lana, remembering it clear as day now, it was her dream. The dream that haunted her sleep, it was real. She put her hand to her mouth trying to take it in, shakily she resumed, "and then I pulled out the ring you had made me and told you I would marry you." Tears threatened to pour from her eyes at this point. It know longer felt like a dream, it was now a memory, and she remembered the way she felt telling Clark she would marry him. It was the happiest moment in her entire life.

Clark looked at her smiling, "That's exactly what happened."

"I've been dreaming about it for the passed couple of months," she said weakly, "but that is always where it ends. What happened after?" Lana needed to know, she needed to know how she was killed.

Clark was hesitant, he didn't want Lana to know Lex was involved, but knew he had to tell her the truth, "We went to the party, announced it to my parents and they were thrilled. My dad even told you he never imagined me with anyone else." Lana smiled at this, Johnathan Kent was like a father to her and she would have loved to have him give her away at their wedding. "After it was announced that my dad won the election, I had to go off for a photo, you received a call and left. I don't know exactly what happened to you, but you called me a while later. You were crying about how he knew my secret and was chasing you," Clark closed his eyes, he didn't want to continue, tears were threatening him as well, but he knew he had too, "I asked you where you were and… and while I was on the phone I heard a screeching noise and then silence. I ran faster than I could ever remember. But I was too late…your jeep had been hit by a school bus. I'm so sorry, I was too late." Clark cried. He could no longer contain his pain. Lana brought his head to her chest and stroked his hair.

"It's okay Clark, I'm alive now," she comforted. "Who was it that was chasing me?"

Clark lifted his head and this time the tears were gone and replaced with fury and hate, "Lex." There was no hesitation in this voice his time.

Lana's mouth dropped open in astonishment, but she urged Clark to continue with his story and he told her in detail how he gone back in time and saved her and how his dad died instead, "Clark I'm so sorry, I'm the reason your dad died."

"No Lana, my dad would have been happy. You still had your whole life to live, he would have easily given up his life for you Lana. Just know that, please," Clark pleaded holding her in his arms, he was so emotional from reliving the pain. He never told anyone but his mom about that day. Sure, he and Chloe discussed it in minor details, but never this much.

"Here I go crying again," Lana sniffed, wiping tears from her face, "I cry too much around you." She giggled lightly.

"Hey, I do too. You are the only one that could do this to me. You are the only one that could make Superman cry," Clark laughed and kissed her forehead.

She laughed with him and hugged him tightly before she remembered something else she had to ask him. Lana knew she shouldn't, but she had to bring up another painful memory, "Clark, the day I told you about Lex and I up here in your loft. You didn't seem too shocked, I'm so sorry if it was obvious, I didn't want you to even know."

"Um actually, I kind of knew about the two of you before," Clark explained looking down at her, "I saw the two of you kissing in the mansion a couple of days before he was in the hospital."

"I thought I saw the hurt in your eyes when you were asking me why I was there," she said somberly. Then her eyes opened wide with understanding, "It was you wasn't? It was you that saved me from that hit man in the hospital."

Clark nodded his head and opened his mouth to say yes but Lana captured his lips with hers before he could get the chance. She then pulled away and smiled at him, "I knew it, somehow I just knew you were involved even if I couldn't explain it."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Mr. Luthor, there is someone here who'd like to speak with you," the burly bodyguard announced while Lex sat at his desk roaming through a stack of papers.

"Tell them to come back later, I don't have time right now," Lex waved the guard away with his hand, but the man didn't budge. Lex looked up from what he was doing and eyed him, "did you hear what I just said, now go."

"But sir, the visitor says it's important…"

"I don't care if it was a national crisis, I don't want to be bothered right now!" Lex yelled. Standing up, he marched over to the guard. Although he was smaller than him, Lex could tell he had intimidated him. He stood inches away with a menacing stare. The large man seemed to cower while Lex drew closer and hastily threw out the last part of his sentence, "Sir, he says it has to do with Miss Lang."

Lex came to a halt, "Bring him in." He then turned and made his way back to his desk. Taking a seat in his large leather chair, Lex waited anxiously. Tapping is fingers on the table, he never felt more nervous, and he didn't know why. Lex always trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him that whatever this man had to tell him wasn't going to make him too happy.

The raggedy man nervously poked his head around the door before walking in. He stared at his feet while Lex looked him over wondering what this man could possibly have to tell him about Lana.

"So, my guard informs me that you have something interesting to tell me about my fiancée?" Lex asked with an arched eyebrow. He removed himself from his comfy chair, walked over to the mini bar and poured a glass of brandy. Sipping it quietly, he waited for the man to speak.

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor, sir. I do. You see, I um," the man would never tell Lex what he had actually tried to do to his fiancée, but he knew Lex Luthor was openly opposed to anything Superman, and thought maybe he'd get some kind of reward or something, "actually you see I noticed her walking last night in the rain and I instantly recognized her, I, I well, she walked into an alley and I snuck a peek to see what she was doing at night in a dark alley way. You know, to see that no one bothered the pretty Lady."

"I see," Lex stated curiously.

The man took another gulp and continued, "That's where she met up with Superman…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon," Chloe rolled her eyes into the phone. Lex had some nerve calling her, they never spoke to one another. It was funny to Chloe really, because she remembered a time when Lex was actually a great guy, she even had a tad bit of crush on him in high school, even through all of her Clark lusting. They officially quit being friendly to each other during her freshman year of college when he started to get really close with Lana and when his friendship with Clark came to a halt. Chloe vividly remembered the conversation they held in his mansion the night she warned him about getting too close to Lana. Lex knew she was still having a hard time about the break up with Clark and he was taking advantage of it. She also vividly remembered how he simply smirked at her and even mentioned her lack of relationships. Hmph, like Lex had any room to talk.

"Oh come on Chloe, we've known each other a long time, there's no need for formalities," Lex smirked through the phone. He sat at his desk with his feet up, he knew Chloe wasn't too fond of him, but he loved playing games.

"It's Mrs. Olsen to you, and I prefer to use formalities with you because I wouldn't want to give the wrong impression that we were actually friends and got along."

"Hmmm, always the sarcastic and witty one. That's what I've always admired about you Chlo…Mrs. Olsen. Now, can you tell me if Lana might have hinted where she was going. It seems she has gone MIA and I'm starting to get a tad nervous. I've been informed she had a run in with none other than Superman himself last night and god only knows what that alien freak must have done to her." Lex spat, playing with the pen in between in his fingers while he waited for a reply.

Now he had struck a cord with Chloe and it was her turn, "You know Mr. Luthor, that 'alien freak' as you so kindly put it, is probably more human than you'll ever be! It's only a matter of time, LEX, before Lana finds out about the real you! Do you think she really could love you, a man who took advantage of her in times when she was low and felt as if she had no one else. Wrong! She was blinded by your façade. It's pity Lana feels for you, not love, she just can't seem to separate them at the moment. Even you know her heart doesn't yearn for you. Tell me Lex, how did it feel to be rejected so many times? How does it feel to know that Lana would have had no problems at all saying 'yes' to Clark the first time he asked her? It must be killing you to know she hesitated so many times. Now, Mr. Luthor, have a wonderful day." Chloe smiled to herself hanging up the phone. She was pissed, but felt relieved by telling Lex off. She had been dying for years to say those things to him and was happy she finally did. She also loved the touch of adding 'Lex' in there to get the point across that she knew the real him, and then adding 'Mr. Luthor' to make everything sound fine and dandy. Chloe picked up her phone and quickly dialed a number, now she had to find out what happened with Lana last night. If Lana had run into Clark as Superman, she wanted to know everything that happened.

Lex snapped his phone shut and flung it at the wall across from him. The phone shattered in to tiny pieces and he cursed under his breath. His blood boiled at what Chloe had just said to him. How dare she? Lex stared into the fire thinking about his next plan of action. He needed to find Lana and although she had been gone for a day, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that she would be gone forever in another way if he didn't do anything soon. Something just didn't seem right though. He had found Lana's cell phone in her apartment earlier this morning and looked through her recent calls. As he had suspected there were several calls from and to Clark Kent. One of which was around the time he had come to pick her up and she lied straight to his face. It didn't make sense though that after talking to Clark, she'd go off with Superman. There was something missing, something he just couldn't place his finger on.

A sigh escaped him while he reached across his desk and grabbed the lead box sitting on the end. He slowly opened the lid, revealing a large ring, almost resembling a high school class ring. What was unique about this particular ring was that it contained a rather large green stone in the middle. A stone made from the meteor rocks found in Smallville. He had it made a few months ago after he had heard through the grapevine that Superman was "allergic" to the green rock. Lex had yet to have a chance to see if would work against Superman, but figured the time was soon to come. Smirking to himself, he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped in onto one of his fingers. Lana was his and he was going to make sure Superman understood that. He loved playing dirty, after all, he was Lex Luthor.


	16. Chapter 16

"So, Clark, when did you and Lana get here?" Martha asked, taking a seat across from Clark at the table.

"Last night," Clark grinned, reminiscing on the previous night. It had turned out better than he could have ever hoped, there were no more secrets between them and Lana had accepted all of him. Martha observed her son while silently sipping the cup of hot tea in front of her. There was something he needed to tell her and she could tell from the dreamy look he was wearing that it was good news.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" She set the cup down and smiled at him, "I can always tell when you've got something to say, so spill."

Clark continued to smile and nodded his head back and forth for a second, "Well, mom it's about Lana…"

"You're back together! I just knew it, from what I walked in on this morning and the way the two of you are looking at each other. Oh honey, I'm so excited for you!" Martha exclaimed, she grabbed Clark's hand and held it gently in hers because he was too far away to receive one of her infamous hugs.

The smile on Clark's face quickly faded and turned into a frown, "Um, actually, we haven't really discussed that," of course he wanted to talk about it with Lana, but he wanted to make sure the time was right. She was still engaged to Lex, after all. Plus he didn't want to force a decision on her right then and there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that this is the first time I've seen you this happy in years, so I just kind of jumped to conclusions," Martha smiled lovingly at her only son, "but I know you and Lana, and I'm pretty sure everything will turn out for the best. I know I used to tell you that Lana might not be the one for you, and one day you'll find the right one, but after watching the two of you find your way back to each other time after time, it's almost as if it's fate. But honey, if you want another chance with Lana, and make it last, I think it's time you tell her. Be open and honest with her."

With her ending words, a smile more dazzling than ever spread across Clark's face, "Actually mom, that's what I was going to tell you. Lana knows the truth about me. She had a run in with Superman last night and instantly recognized me. It was an interesting night."

Lana stood at the top of the stairs quietly listening to Martha and Clark. Her heart warmed at what she was hearing, the sincerity in both of their voices. _'This is where I belong, with him, a part of this family,' _Lana thought to herself. A silly smile lay across her face as she leaned against the wall and daydreamed of a future with Clark. She could only imagine what their children would look like. Unconsciously she fiddled with the large diamond engagement on her left hand. Realizing what she was doing, she glanced down at it, brilliantly sparkling from the rays of light dancing off of it. Lana frowned looking at it. Most women would have been overjoyed to receive a diamond the size she had, but Lana never really cared for it. She preferred a simple ring, but Lex would have none of it. Each time he proposed to her, the diamond was larger than the last. _'That's Lex for you, always assuming it all comes down to quantity rather than quality,' _Lana sighed twisting the ring around her finger. She needed to talk to Lex, it was better to end it quickly before things got even more complicated with the wedding fast approaching.

Deciding it was time to get going, Lana walked down the stairs trying to make it seem as if she hadn't heard a word of the two Kent's conversation. The moment Martha saw her, she ran to her and embraced her in the one of the most motherly hugs Lana had ever received.

"Lana dear, Clark just told me that you know all about him," Martha exclaimed, her voice filled with joy. "You don't know how happy that makes me. I'm so relieved he finally told you, it plagued him for years. All he ever wanted was for you to know his secret!" Lana was released from the hug and watched the older woman wipe tears from her eyes.

Lana found herself tearing up as well, it meant so much to hear Martha say these things, "Thanks Mrs. Kent, it means a lot to me too knowing that you're okay with the fact that I know."

"Oh honey, I wouldn't prefer anyone else. And for the last time, call me Martha," Martha winked and smiled at Lana, regaining her composure. She couldn't believe she had actually started to cry, but a mother's heart can feel when their child is happy, and she could feel how happy Clark was at that moment and it just made her heart burst.

Clark walked over and stood beside Martha, beaming at Lana. She looked back up and noticed the familiar smile she always loved. The smile she knew which meant he was as happy as he could possibly be. Clearing her throat, Lana spoke, "Um, Clark, I was wondering if it would be alright if you took me back to Metropolis now. I have a lot of things to take care of before the day is over."

"I wish you could stay at least for dinner, but I can't even stay. I was only planning on making a pit stop here today," Martha said as she turned around and headed towards the living room, "I really should get going too, Senator Jenson wanted to meet with me tonight to go over some new policies."

Clark nodded, he knew it was time to get going. He too needed to take care of a few things and call Perry to give an excuse as to why he didn't show up for work. How he wished they could just stay here on the farm, and forget about everything else. Honestly, Clark was afraid when they returned to the City, Lana would want to forget everything and go back to living her life the way it was, still planning on marrying Lex Luthor.

Almost as if she read his mind, Lana placed her hand gently in his and whispered, "Hey don't worry, everything is going to work out." Standing on her tippy toes, she tenderly kissed him, "I love you and only you."

He smiled at her words knowing they were true, "I love you too."

Lana reluctantly pulled away from him and looked down at the ring tainting her finger. She lifted her head and stared at Clark. Smiling and never tearing her gaze away from him, she twisted the ring off and stuck it in her back pocket, "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Lana pushed Clark through the elevator. He had insisted on walking her to her apartment but she knew he had things to do as well, but he just didn't want to let go of her. They were having a heavy make out session in the elevator when it reached her floor. That was when she decided it was best to part ways…because she knew if they didn't, she wouldn't be able to stop him at all.

Clark grinned toothily before he pulled her back towards him. "Ok, but I want you to call me as soon as you get done with Lex," Clark whispered in her ear before gently nibbling on it.

"Claaaark, you're killing me. Now go," Lana giggled pushing away once again. Blowing one last kiss to him, she watched the doors shut and the elevator begin its descend down. Why did she have to love him so much? Sighing heavily with a lust filled grin, she unlocked her door and stepped into the dark apartment. Lana dropped her keys on the counter right next to he door and walked towards her answering machine. She stood over it after pressing play and listened to the several messages people left her, most were just from some employees wanting to get her advice on something. She found it odd some had already been played, but ignored it at the moment. With the last few messages playing, Lana walked to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Lana honey, I'm coming over to take you out for breakfast and I'm not going to take no for an answer…Love you bye." Lana closed her eyes and placed her head softly against the fridge letting out a sigh of frustration. Then she heard his voice again, only this time it sounded more urgent.

"Lana, I stopped by your place and you weren't home and your not answering your cell. Where are you, please call me back…I love you."

Once more she heard his voice, this time it seemed agitated, "Lana, where are you? I've called everyone in this god forsaken town and no one has seen hide nor hair of you, now give me a call back!"

After one more beep, Lana heard the familiar voice of Chloe on the machine and it too sounded urgent, "Lana, you need to get a hold of me as soon as you can. I just talked to Lex and he said something about you and Superman," Lana heard the sharp intake of breath made by Chloe before she continued, "just call me okay, I want to hear about it."

Lana knew by the urgency in Chloe's voice, she knew Clark was Superman. It all seemed to make more sense now. Lana laughed to herself. She couldn't believe she never figured it out before now. Chloe was always there to make up excuses and lie right along with Clark and she was always the one pushing Lana to forgive him. Pete probably knew too, but that didn't matter to her anymore. She now knew why Clark kept his secret from her. She felt the familiar feeling of love warming up her insides…a feeling she hadn't felt in soo long. Smiling to herself, Lana walked into the living room and took a seat on her couch. She glanced around and noticed something… something wrong. The box she had left sitting on her coffee table lay on its side on the ground with its contents sprawled about.

"What the hell," Lana exclaimed out loud. She removed herself from the couch, walked around the table, and bent over to pick up the box. She set it back on the table and began to put everything back in it when a crumpled piece of paper lying beneath the table caught her eye. She slowly lifted it and opened it up. Lana gasped and a silent tear strolled down her face when she read the words she had written so many years ago. She couldn't believe she still had it, she thought she lost it. Lana laughed out loud reading the last part about her future and her hopes for their relationship. It seemed almost as if she somewhat foreshadowed this. Looking it over once again, she wondered why it was so carelessly crumpled and tossed aside. Suddenly her instincts kicked in… the box on the ground thrown about, the letter crumpled, and the answering machine. Someone had been in her apartment and Lana didn't have a doubt in her mind who was to blame. "Lex," she exhaled.

Standing up, she knew it was now or never to tell Lex it was over. She was positive he was the one invading her private space and she didn't want her love for Clark to be a secret for much longer. Lana only hoped Lex would understand, understand that Clark and her were just meant for each other. Everyone knew they were, you could see it in their eyes, the way they looked at one another. There's only so many times a person could deny love, and she had denied it enough, this time she was accepting it with open arms. No more holding back.

Lana walked hastily into the darkening hallway. The secretary had informed her that Lex was in a very important meeting and that she could wait, but Lana couldn't. She was tired of waiting, tired of pushing aside true happiness. Of course she told the secretary she would wait, but then snuck upstairs when the young woman wasn't looking and headed towards the large office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? I PAID YOU TO FIND OUT IF THE RUMORS WERE TRUE. IS HE AFFECTED BY IT?" Lex was yelling into the phone with such anger, it terrified Lana, she had never heard him like this before. Sure she had seen and heard him upset from time to time, but never like this. Now he sounded almost as if he could…kill. She stood outside of his office door staring into the small crack. She heard the yelling before she opened the doors and decided to take a peek. From that angle, she was able to see Lex pacing back and forth obviously infuriated with the person he was talking to over the phone.

"SUPERMAN IS ALWAYS AROUND! JUST FIND A WAY TO GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE IF IT CAN ACTUALLY HARM HIM…I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO, PRETEND YOU'RE GETTING MUGGED OR SOMETHING, JUST DO IT!" Lana stared with eyes wide open. Why would Lex possibly want to harm Superman in anyway? She couldn't let him do it, even if she hadn't known it was actually Clark. Lana was just about to barge into the room and go off on him until she heard her name brought into it, although this time Lex didn't seem to be yelling.

"See to it that my fiancée Lana Lang doesn't have to worry about seeing Clark Kent while you're at it, why don't we call it killing two birds with one stone?" Lex chuckled to himself, "I know Kent is close to Superman, so maybe we can get some information out of him and finish him off, once and for all. I've tired of him always getting in my way. You have no idea the trouble I went through to break Lana and Clark up all those years ago and I'm this close to having her forever. I am not about to see my efforts flushed down the drain by watching her run straight back into his arms. I thought I had convinced her he… oh well, it seems they've become chummy again and I'm thinking Superman may be helping them so no one would suspect anything." There was a long pause in which Lana held her breath, waiting for more. Her head was spinning with the information she had just learned. Lex tried breaking up Clark and Lana before? What had she gotten herself into? Then she heard him speak again, "I will marry Lana Lang."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Lana stood rooted to the spot, her heart beating faster than ever before. She felt naïve to have ever believed Lex was as caring and considerate as he appeared to her. He convinced her he loved her, he pretended to be her friend at the most vulnerable points in her life and then took advantage of it. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid' _was all she thought, she had been utterly stupid. It made Lana wonder how many other times she had been blinded by false intentions. She had truly believed Lex loved her, and maybe he did in his own twisted, sick, little mind, but if his love was true, he would have never played with her emotions and fed her so many lies. That was not love, it was infatuation border lining obsession.

**DING**

Jumping away from the door with a silent gasp of shock, Lana hurriedly walked around the nearest corner as the elevator doors slowly opened. She peered around the corner and watched a tall man with blonde hair walk out of the elevator towards Lex's office. Lana stared intently at the man noticing the scar on his upper lip, as well as one above his right eye. He looked intimidating to say the least, he gave off the impression of someone who wasn't to be messed with. Before reaching the office doors, they flew open and Lex stepped out.

"I'm surprised to see you, I wasn't expecting it to be ready yet. Do you have it?" Lex asked looking around making sure no one else was around.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. It's ready. Are you sure you want to use this instead of testing the ring out first?" The man's hoarse voice sent chills down Lana's spine while she listened closely to understand what the two men were talking about.

"No, I've decided to not take any chances, but we wont let anyone else know that. One of my men are trying to locate Superman as we speak to see if the meteor rocks actually harm him. I actually want to use this on Clark Kent."

"Kent? The Daily Planet reporter?"

"That would be the man of the hour. Now, where is the serum?"

Lex smirked when the tall man presented him with small metal briefcase. "It's all right here, but I don't understand what you want me to do it," the man inquired.

"Luke," Now Lana had a name to place with the face, "No one besides you and I know of this plan so I expect you to keep it that way. With this serum," Lex started as he opened the briefcase, "you will inject it into my favorite reporter."

Holding up the large vile of green liquid, Lex looked it over. Luke eyed the serum, "Mr. Luthor, what kind of poison is that exactly?"

"Oh, it's no poison," Lex laughed, "actually its just refined meteor rock."

Luke furrowed his eyebrows, "And how is this supposed to harm anyone?"

"Well you see, not many people outside of the Smallville city limits know that meteor rocks have a strange affect on people. I'm hoping that by injecting Kent with this, he'll turn into something a mother couldn't even love. Either that, or die. I once knew a doctor who did a lot of research on these rocks. He told me before he passed that if a person was to be injected with a large dose of liquefied meteor rock, there was a slim chance of survival."

"Hmm, interesting. So when would you like me to do this?"

"My men are also going to make an attempt on Clark Kent's life as well…but I have decided to call them off on it because knowing those morons, they'll probably make a mess of the situation. No, I'd rather them focus on their other target. As for you, I want you to give it a few days, I'll call you when I want it done. I just want to make sure of something before hand."

"Ok, you know where to find me," Luke stated in his hoarse voice.

"Before you go, I want you to understand one thing…I want Clark Kent to suffer. Inject it slowly so it doesn't kill him off too quickly and while you're at it, I want you to find out what he knows about Superman. Now goodbye, I have to call the others and let them know the change of plans."

Lana watched the men separated and waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before she headed towards the stairs. She needed to get to Clark and fast…Lana knew what she had to do.

Running every red light, Lana made it to Clark's apartment in record time. She wiped the lingering tears away from her face and knocked on his door.

The instant the door opened, and Clark's body appeared before her, Lana flung herself onto him and kissed him with such ferocity, she thought it might hurt. Clark automatically wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. Lana wrapped her legs around him and cupped his face with her hands. She broke from the kiss and gave him a gentle, tender kiss on the lips, then the tip of his nose, his forehead and then back to his lips.

Clark looked at her and could tell something upset her tremendously, "Lana, are you okay?" He asked staring deep into her eyes.

Lana breathed deeply, closed her eyes and gave Clark another gentle kiss before replying, "I'm fine. Everything's fine." She opened her eyes once again and stared right back at him, "Clark, make love to me."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok...so I'm horrible at updating and I truly do apologize, but life always seems to get in the way!! For those of you who hate waiting for updates just so you know, this story has been finished for like over 2 years over on the Sweet website ! You can find it in the Caves forum...the direct link is .?action=display&board=cave&num=1173165747&start=585 and again I apologize for the extreme lateness of this update! You'd think with the story already being finished I'd simply put up an update every day, but I hardly ever get on these sites anymore even though I love them :(...Being in college is really time consuming...anyways, thanks for those who have stuck with this! If you continue over to the other site and finish reading it over there make sure to leave comments here or there!! All are love 3...also, the beginning of this chapter might contain some material more suitable for 18+...there's nothing extremely smutty or anything but slightly...lol anyways enjoy :D**

**xoxox Frayed at the Edges**

******************************************

**Chapter 19**

"Lana are you sure? You seem upset, I don't want you doing this if you'll regret it later," Clark looked so sincere although he wanted this more than anything he'd ever wanted before, "I mean, you just found out the truth about me last night a..."

Lana captured his lips with her own to show how much she wanted this and him, "Clark, I've wanted nothing else besides this for 7 years. Please." She looked at him, moved her hands down his chest and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. As each button was undone, Lana bent over his chest and sensually kissed the bare skin being revealed. She heard a moan coming from Clark and glanced at him while she finished with his shirt, pushing it down off of his arms and letting it fall freely to the floor. He smiled down at her and without warning she felt a gush of wind and found herself in Clark's bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed. Looking around wildly, Lana realized what he had done and laughed, "Anxious are we."

"Lana, I've been waiting a long time for this. I never thought we'd be here again," Clark said bending down on his knees so his eyes were level with hers. Lana smiled lovingly at Clark, grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. She tossed it off to the side leaving her exposed in a black lacey bra. Clark released a breath he hadn't known he was holding staring at the beautiful woman in front of him. He leaned forward and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, the kiss intensified and Lana leaned back, pulling Clark on top of her and scooted up the bed.

Moving from her mouth, Clark began laying subtle kisses down her neck, over her shoulders, atop of her clothed breasts. That just wasn't going to work, the bra had to go. Skillfully, he moved one hand behind her back while she arched upward allowing him room to unclasp her bra. In one swift movement the article of clothing in question was removed and tossed off to the side. Clark resumed kissing her neck while one of his large hands began to knead one of Lana's beautiful mounds of skin.

His soft kisses were driving Lana crazy feeling his soft, warm lips pressed against her skin. A moan emitted from Lana's throat and then a gasp when she felt Clark's mouth take her right breast captive. After sensually sucking, licking and nipping at her breasts for several moments, going back and forth, Clark once again began his path downward, making sure to cover every part of her skin he possibly could with his mouth. He reached the edge of her jeans, glanced up at Lana and saw her eyes were partly open, lustfully watching him. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, he slowly unbuttoned her pants, stood on his knees and pulled them off of her. Clark lifted one of her legs, placed it on his shoulder and started kissing upward. Reaching her most sensitive area, a placed a gentle kiss on it, making Lana shiver. She couldn't take anymore, Lana didn't want to wait any longer and before Clark could get too into the task at hand, she sat up and pulled Clark up with her. Both sitting on there knees, they stared at each other while Lana fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. Once she achieved this feat, Clark stood up off the bed, his pants dropping to the floor. He kicked them to the side and slid his boxers off. Climbing onto the bed, Lana laid back down and watched Clark hover above, his hands resting on each side of her.

There was nothing to be said, their eyes saying it all as they gazed at one another. Lana felt like it was their first time together, anxious and nervous all at once. Clark looked at her to make sure this was what she wanted and Lana gave her answer by pulling him closer and taking his mouth with her own. That was all of the encouragement he needed. Nudging her legs apart with his knees, he positioned himself in front of her opening and without any delay, he slowly entered.

It was better than either could remember. Lana was in heaven and forgot all of her worries for the time being as she made love to Clark. Their love making in sync and blissful, full of wanton desire and need. The need for each others soul. The need to belong to the other.

********************************

Lana lay awake watching Clark sleeping with her wrapped in his arms. This was the way things were supposed to be, without worries, in her lover's arms. She didn't want to face what was coming, all she wanted was to be happy. Why was life always throwing curveballs at her? Caressing Clark's face, Lana leaned forward, kissed him gently on the lips and then the nose before wiggling out of his arms. She carefully got out of bed not wanting to wake him. Picking up her bra and shirt off of the floor, she quickly threw them on, and then found her pants. After she was dressed, she went into the living room and picked up her purse where it had been thrown earlier on the floor. Lana went to the desk in the corner and took out a piece of paper and pen.

When she was done writing, she set it on the coffee table and then fished around her purse for another piece of paper. Lana found what she was looking for, and unfolded the old, crumbled piece of paper. She read the written words on it one last time before setting it next to the new letter. Wiping fresh tears from her eyes she stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Lana glanced back towards the bedroom, "Goodbye Clark."

**************************

The morning rays filtered into the room onto Clark's face, waking him. He yawned, stretched and reached next to him to find the warmth next to him during the night no longer there. Sitting up, he looked around the room and found that Lana's clothes were no longer in the room either. Clark got out of the bed, pulled on his boxers and made his way to the living room where there still was no sign of Lana. Confused, he sat on the couch and ran his hair through his hair.

While he sat there on the couch, he pondered where Lana could have gone. Maybe she did regret what they did last night, maybe she decided she was better off of with Lex after all. Noticing a note addressed to him on his coffee table, he picked it up and a second letter fell to the floor. Clark recognized Lana's handwriting right away and opened the newer looking letter.

_**Clark,  
I want you to know I do not regret what happened last night. It was the most amazing night of my life and I want you to know just how much I love you. You mean the world to me and if things were different, I would still be in your arms rather than leaving you this letter.**_

_**I know I am taking the easy way out, but I knew that if I were to stay, I could never leave. I wouldn't be strong enough to leave if I faced you. By staying with you, I'm putting your life in danger and I could never live with myself if you were harmed. I know this is rather ironic seeing as that's why you never told me your secret, but I don't have any powers at all that could save your life. The only thing I could do to help is by doing what I am doing now.**_

_**You may be asking what I'm talking about. And I'll tell you. Yesterday when I went to talk to Lex, I overheard him talking to several people on the phone and a man that came to visit him at his office. I couldn't believe how blind I had been to his ways before and then I heard and seen it displayed. He's planning on hurting you Clark, both as Superman and yourself. He has men out there looking for Superman to see how the meteor rocks affects him. Lex also plans on injecting you with liquefied meteor rock to kill you. He doesn't know that you are Superman, but he wants to hurt you because of me. Because of me, he wants you to suffer, Clark, and I just cannot live with that. The man Lex has hired to inject the meteor rock is named Luke. He has blonde hair, a scar on his lip and above his right eye. I'm hoping that you'll keep a look out and I'll do my best to keep Lex from doing this as best as I can. And whenever you hear a cry for help, please be careful┘it may be one of Lex's men.**_

_**This isn't one of the most deep and heartfelt letters I could leave for you, but it's the best I could do with eyes full of tears clouding my vision and interrupting my thought process. I love you soo much and I will cherish last night and all the time we've had together. I am happy and content with the fact that you still love me and always have and I want you to be happy, go on with your life. You will be able to find someone else out there for you, and I hope whoever she is, she could love you as much as I do. I want you to know, I will never love Lex. Everyday, every moment, every second, I will think of you and the love we shared, even when we were apart for all those years. Thinking of you will get me through everything, you are my strength. I love you, I love you, I love you. I can only stress that so much. Please don't forget that. I LOVE YOU!! I guess this is our goodbye, so...goodbye.**_

_**Love Always and Forever,  
Lana**_

_**P.S I left you a second letter, but it is a little older. I left it for you to read so you understand the love I have for you and always will have. I wrote it at a time when you and I seemed so far away from one another, but I still had faith and still do. Because one day, everything will be okay**_.

Clark felt his eyes water, setting the letter to the side he picked up the older one. Unfolding and reading it, the tears really began to fall. He read it several times before throwing it down, putting his face in his hands. Going over her words in his head from the older letter┘Remember never to say over┘those words inspired him and this time he was not going to give up. He was tired of running away when times got tough with Lana. He didn't care what Lex did to him, if it meant he could be with Lana.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the lack of updating, I don't really write stories anymore (no time and lack of energy. Being a grown up sucks haha) But this story has been finished on another site for a few years now so I keep forgetting I didn't finish posting it on this one so I promise I will! XOX Frayed at the Edges**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 20**

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past 2 days! Where have you been?" Chloe exclaimed storming into Lana's apartment.

"With Clark," Lana whispered, looking away from her best friend.

"You should have called to let me know everything was okay," Chloe breathed, she had been worried sick about her friends and literally got no information from the talk she had an hour ago with Clark (it was more her spewing and Clark staring off into space).

"Chloe, what are you so upset about? I've gone days without talking to you before." Flopping down on her couch, Lana emitted a heavy sigh and closed her eyes to help ease the aching migraine she felt coming on.

"First of all: hormones, and secondly, that lovely fiancee of yours has been badgering me nonstop. Convinced I knew where you were," Chloe took a seat next to Lana and grabbed her hands, "and I stopped by to see Clark earlier and his expression matched yours. What happened?"

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Lana needed someone to talk to and who better than Chloe, "Well I found out Clark's secret, which I'm sure you already know," pausing she observed Chloe's facial expression confirming what she had said, "and we had a very…intense conversation."

Raising her eyebrows, Chloe egged her on, "Do tell."

Chloe sat there for nearly an hour listening to Lana's account of what happened with Clark from Superman saving her, to the Kent farm, overhearing Lex in his office, right up to this morning when she left him. She couldn't help but feel for her friend and watched the way her eyes would turn soft whenever she talked about Clark and seemed cold when Lex was mentioned. All Chloe wanted for Lana was for her to be happy and she knew she would never be happy with Lex, and sacrificing her relationship with Clark just to keep him safe was going to haunt her for the rest of her life, never letting her be truly happy again. Chloe just needed to make her understand there were other ways of taking care of this.

"Lana, there has to be some other way to deal with all this. Talk to Clark, you guys will be able to figure this out better together."

"I…I can't. My heart's weak as it is already. If Clark died or was seriously injured, I don't think I would be able to go on with my life. Especially if I knew that somehow I was the reason for it. My heart just wouldn't be able to handle it."

"But La…"

"No, listen Chloe, you didn't hear the things Lex said or the way he said it. It was as if he was a totally different guy than the one I know, as if it wasn't Lex at all," Looking away from Chloe she continued, "and once Lex sets his mind to something its hard to get him to change it. I'm hoping there is some way I could get him to change his mind about Clark and time is running short, who knows when this Luke character is going to make a move. I also have to make it seem like nothing out of the ordinary has happened the past couple of days to me and I have no idea what his plans are."

Like a light bulb switching on, the wheels in Chloe's head began turning. Her eyes widened and a small smile formed on her lips, "I think I have an idea."

*********************

Clark sat at his desk absent mindedly fiddling with the pen in his hand, occasionally nodding his head to whatever Pete was saying.

"Man are you even listening to me," Pete waved a hand in front of Clark's face.

"Sorry Pete. Just thinking," Clark half heartedly smiled.

"Yeah well, I hope you were thinking of ways to take care of this Lex and Lana thing before her wedding."

"That's all that I have been thinking ever since I woke up," Groaning he put his head in his hands then looked back up at his best friend with pleading eyes, "I'm actually afraid Pete. I don't know what I'm going to do. I know I can't let her marry him. And then there are my Superman duties. Every time I hear a cry for help, it takes me longer to help people because I scan the area first for any sign of a setup. Then there is that Luke guy I have to watch out for as myself. He could be outside my office right now and…"

"Hey Smallville," Lois chirped strolling into the office.

Clark looked up, nodded a hello and leaned back into his chair. Lois sat at the edge of his desk and frowned, "Not very talkative today are we? Oh hey Pete."

"Hey Lois."

"Anyways Smallville, I was wondering if you could do me a teeny weenie favor."

"Um sure Lois, what can I do for you?" Clark asked.

Lois jumped off his desk and waved at someone through the door signaling them to enter, "I need you to cover for me with Perry while I take the rest of the day off. God knows how many times I've covered for you."

"Going out with the delivery boy again Lois? Don't you think you should leave the high schoolers alone," Clark smiled for the first time that day.

"Ha Ha very funny, and actually for your information Greg was in college, but no. I'm done with that, I've actually just met this guy and he seems really sweet. We plan on spending the whole day together."

At that moment, the office door once again opened and a tall blonde man entered, "Sorry Lois, had an important phone call I had to take."

Clark studied the man before him for a moment. Something about him didn't seem right, he strangely fitted the description of…

"Luke, I would like you to meet the guys." **  
**


End file.
